Last Time
by RatSkie
Summary: AU. Slight OOC. Fate T. Harlaown prefers to live an easy-going life in modern-day Uminari City, where everything is peacefully uneventful, until she finds a stubborn and violent girl, who turns her world upside-down and makes her believe in something stronger than the moon above. NanoFate two-shot. For now.


**A/N: Yes, you are dreaming. Go ahead and pinch yourself! Nyahahaha! **

**Yes, this is the next chapter of Last Cha—oops… wrong story!**

**Yes, as you can plainly see, I am procrastinating from my work on Last Chance's next chapter. But don't worry, I've already started. I've already written 50+ pages.**

**Unfortunately, I've been itching to write this story! I was planning on making this into a multi-chapter fanfic after I'm about half-way through Last Chance. But I think it's a bit impossible to do now since there's school.**

**So I decided to write this very congested, summarized one-shot of the original idea I came up with, so a lot of the scenes I wanted to happen were not included unfortunately. So I thought of making it into a three-shot but finally deciding it to be a two-shot. But still leaning and hoping that I could turn it into a multi-chap! Confused? I'm sorry…**

**This fic was inspired by the remake of David Pomeranz's classic song 'Got to Believe in Magic' by Juris and I played it on repeat while writing this story. XD**

**Question before you read part 1 of my first two-shot: What happens when RatSkie's semestral break is coming to an end?**

**Answer: Cry, become depressed, procrastinate more and write a new fluffy NanoFate fanfic to help ease the pain of going to a very, very harsh reality!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I may mention some spoof names of products here. I think.**

**Oh, and I haven't proofread this more than once! So I'm really, really sorry for the mistakes and discrepancies! I'll change them when I have the time to get back to it.**

**Edit: Sorry, kinda forgot to put this little note. Tee-heee! ****The first half of part one (and most likely the next and final one too) is told by only a certain someone's point of view. Can you guess who? A challenge! From a very sinisterly evil writer... Mwahahaha!**

**With that, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

How did me gathering some firewood for my family's annual pre-Christmas camp trip and finding some stupid circle of doodles ended up with me bringing home the most beautiful girl I ever laid eyes on, who was currently telling me something I didn't expect her to actually say?

I blinked once, taken by surprise. "I beg your pardon?"

"I… I want to go on a date with you."

My jaw slackened as I was effectively caught off guard by the words my ears heard.

We were in my living room after the two of us had breakfast. I was trying to fill up my guidance survey sheet while she was playing with my small dog.

Despite the holidays, Mom and Dad were off at work and my brother, along with our childhood friend and neighbor, was at his university, trying to dig up some ancient tome he mentioned in the historical and archeological archives last night, something that could help us with our current problem.

I stared… I stared real hard at the girl standing before me, this beautiful, courageous and passionate young woman who I've come to know for a few months since that life-changing day.

I blinked rapidly this time, shaking my head and trying to clear the daze clouding my mind. Clearing my throat slightly, hoping that I did not just hear her wrong, I asked, "W-What?"

A small frown marred her face, but she looked so adorable instead since her cheeks were blushing red. "D-Did you not hear me?" she grumbled. "I had assumed that for someone as clever as you, you need not words to be repeated unnecessarily."

I did hear her. I had thought that she had forgotten that word after I explained the meaning to her, contrary to the one she thought I meant.

I mentioned that I knew her for a few months now but, despite that, I still didn't get used to the way she talked. Hate to admit it, but when we first met, I needed a couple of seconds more to fully grasp what she was saying.

* * *

Once, just a few days after we first met, seeing that she was an attractive young woman, I had asked if she was going out with someone.

The girl instead gave me a lost look. And replied that she goes out with someone since she was not allowed to leave her home unescorted if there was some place she wanted to be.

It was the first time I actually tumbled over, like a graceful face-first dive to the ground. Asking myself if this girl was for real.

Then I clarified, saying that I was asking if there was someone she liked. Then she replied that she liked all her friends and family and all the people living in her town.

I screamed that she was an idiot.

She kicked me hard on the shin for that.

Clarifying some more, wondering why I felt desperate to find out, I pointed out that I meant a boyfriend, a special person, someone she was in love with.

Luckily, she didn't attack me. Instead, her face became unreadable, expressionless. Then she said, she was betho—berthro—bistro… betrothed (It took me awhile to recall what that word meant) to someone.

I was really surprised that despite being so young, she was already engaged to someone.

Finding it weird that she was not as excited as I thought she would be, I congratulated her still and asked how long had they been engaged.

She told me that it was already planned since the day she was born and that she had never seen his face. Not even once.

I gasped and laughed, finding the situation hilarious and totally ridiculous. I asked her if it was really okay for her to marry someone she doesn't even know anything about.

She explained that it was necessary since her marriage with her betrothed would help her people and her land's problems.

"_So you two had never been on a date? Like ever?! Not even once?!"_

The girl was confused once again. She didn't understand what the calendar had to do with her relationship with her future husband.

I smacked my hand to my face. Caught in the conversation, I forgot who I was talking to. So I explained it as simply as I could.

"_A date—not the one that tells you what day it is! But it's, like, when you spend time with someone you love, you get to know them a lot more. You share your likes and dislikes. You talk about everything and nothing. You take a stroll around the park or beach, have fun, eat delicious food, watch a movie—"_

She tilted her head at the movie part but I waved it away back then.

"_It's, like, a chance for the two of you to get closer to each other, to _bond_ and all that jazz!"_

And she also admitted along the way that she found my way of speaking strange. And that it also took her some time to really understand what I meant.

She asked if I was from another country. I answered that it may even be possible we were from different planets.

To which she did _not_ understand my punch line.

* * *

Looking up from where I sat with a sheepish grin, I scratched my cheek. "W-Well… You just surprised me, is all." I put in a weak laugh to try to lighten her mood a little. "I mean, saying that you wanted to go on a date all of a sudden just kinda threw me out of whack for a second there."

She shyly looked away and fidgeted with her fingers, a habit I noticed whenever she was nervous. "Yes, well… I sincerely apologize for my… sudden proposal. Please forgive my inconsideration."

A habit she rarely did in front of anyone, but happened often after I somehow pulled off a plan in helping her win a battle against one of the enemy's strongest armies.

_Ugh, I do not want to do that again. _Wondering how I even pulled that off and coming back in one piece after riding on the back of a legendary black, fire-breathing dragon was definitely _not_ my very own idea of fun.

The memory still made me a bit dizzy. In a nauseous way.

"Well, it's not really something you have to say sorry for," I assured her with a small laugh and stood up from the couch, setting aside the paper my teacher told me to submit by the first day of the third term.

I stepped forward, closing the distance between us.

The two of us were of the same age as we both found out the day we first met. But I was half a head taller than her, which I used to tease her relentlessly with before, which she was seriously annoyed with.

And usually ending up with her kicking my shin. Real hard. Like _real_ hard.

I gently placed my hand on her head, caressing her silky smooth hair. "Hey," I cooed at her softly. "I just got… um, it just made me wonder, that's all. Of why you suddenly asked this. Not that I dislike it, of course."

She looked up this time and our eyes connected and locked. Her cheeks were still tinted with pink.

As always, I found myself lost in those deep eyes I loved so much.

Softly breaking our eye contact, she shyly casted her gaze away from mine.

The house was quiet. We were the only ones there, along with my pet puppy that was fast asleep on one of the pillows on the floor. The only sounds audible enough was the ticking of a clock somewhere in the house.

Her cheeks had turned from pink to beet red a second later, spreading all the way to the tip of her ears and neck.

I was a bit worried that maybe she hadn't fully recovered from her fever yet after that bastard mage used a poisonous dart, causing her body to shut down painfully with a burning fever.

And in a small, quiet voice, despite the fact that we wouldn't disturb anyone at all, she spoke, "Is it not… natural for me to ask of this… from the one I love?"

My heart skipped a beat.

I just heard something skyrocketing.

And it wasn't from a government space program or something like that.

I was dumbfounded once again. I had completely gone into a full-body blush. My face was as hot as global warming. My heart was now pounding hard like a jack hammer in road construction. Like the internet, millions upon millions of both sensible and non-sensible information rapidly flowed through my mind all at once, making my own internal processor lag.

With all these body reactions happening at the exact same time, my neurons couldn't even keep up and send enough signals for my mouth to move and hopefully say something to her.

A few seconds had already passed in awkward silence for the both of us.

She looked up worriedly since I hadn't said a word after she spoke. "I-Is something the matter?" She sounded like she was about to cry. "I-If you are against it, then I…" Her voice that sometimes rang with joyous laughter, cracked. Her eyes whirled with an incomprehensible anxiety that I seriously did not want her to ever feel.

With one final step, I closed the distance between us completely, and let my hand glide down her hair, down to her face and gently cupping her smooth pink, rosy-white and warm cheek.

With a tender smile, her eyes fluttered closed, her long eyelashes casting shadows just below her eyes, she leaned in to my hand, to my touch.

It was not too long ago that the warmth I felt under my palms had turned pale, had slowly turned deathly-cold. Almost lifeless.

* * *

I had thought back then that I was going to go crazy, with blind fury, with mad vengeance. I cried, screamed, and attacked anyone who dared to touch her.

I ignored the pain and exhaustion I felt wracking my body, the plea of her comrades for me to stop, to not do anything that would harm myself any further in fear of losing me as well.

I ignored them all. All I could see was her lifeless face, feeling her limp body as I rocked it back and forth in my embrace. Fervently denying that it was not real. All of it.

I wanted the ones at fault to pay. To pay for what they had done to her.

I screamed at them, my eyes burning with hatred, demanding them to give her back to me.

It was the first time in my easy-going life that I had the intention of wanting to kill, to make them suffer for their grave sin.

…I had thought I had lost her.

That there was no meaning to _anything_ if she was gone.

If I really had lost her, then this world… everything was just simply meaningless.

* * *

A hand, though slightly hesitant, covered the one resting on her cheek, pulling me out of that nightmarish incident as I felt that loving and warm hand. Her worried eyes silently asking if I were okay, that she somehow knew what I was thinking.

I smiled, not wanting to make her worry any longer. With my other hand, I placed it on her other cheek.

With these feelings I held true for her, I pressed a loving kiss on her forehead along with it, I whispered against her hair, "I'm okay." I assured her.

I felt a drop of water land on my hand.

I brought back my gaze to her again.

Even with her eyes closed, she looked pained. Tears leaking out from under her long eyelashes.

She was also thinking of the same thing I did.

That time was like hell for both of us.

She had told me that it was the first time she ever truly feared death. That she didn't want to die.

It was something she thought to herself over and over and over again when she was starting to lose consciousness. She had an internal battle of not wanting to succumb to that eternal slumber.

That she didn't want to be separated from me. That, now she had found something she was looking for all her life, she was just not ready to leave it.

That night, we cried, we held on to each other tightly, affirming again and again that we swore to protect the other, to never leave their side.

* * *

I kissed the bridge of her nose next, catching some of the tears that spilled from her eyes with my lips.

Feeling such bliss with her just in front of me, just by touching her like this, I closed my eyes to savor this moment, pressing my forehead against hers. "You're here so… I'm okay." Now, _I_ felt like crying.

Reaching up, slightly standing on her tiptoes, her own arms circled tightly around my neck, clinging unto me as if she was scared that I was going to disappear right then and there.

I inwardly chuckled that we really were more similar than I had thought.

From her cheeks, my arms, as if they had a mind of their own, instantly returned her embrace, circling her waist securely, possessively.

After that horrible day, I had made this silent pledge to her and to myself.

_I'm not going to let anything take you away from me, not even to a god._

After what felt like hours in each other's warmth, our arms loosened to slightly lean back and look at the other.

She smiled, but still had tears in her eyes.

With a helpless smile of my own, I wiped them with my thumbs.

Reaching up, she also wiped the tears on the corner of my eyes that had yet to spill.

We giggled at the silliness of our actions.

Who knew that a simple talk of going out on a date had led to us crying?

I giggled again.

She must've found it weird that I was laughing by myself. "Why are you laughing?"

I shook my head with a wide grin. "Nothing," I sang. "That's for me to know and for you to find out," I ended with a playful wink.

She only frowned and pouted slightly.

Finding it adorably cute, I kissed her hair again and pressed our foreheads together. "I'm sorry," I whispered with an amused giggle. "Please don't be mad."

Her hands were resting on my shoulder, clutching the fabric. My arms were still pulling her close. I wished we could just stay like this always.

"Are you still mad?" I asked her, still a little amused.

The only thing I could hear was a low mutter. I could only make out the word 'idiot' along with my name.

_Ah, she's still mad._

"Um… er, baby?" I tried to sound apologetic and sweet. "Please don't be mad anymore."

She still didn't say anything. Not even after I used my pet name for her and had now lowered her head even more, clearly sulking.

Since I was taller than her, I couldn't see the expression on her face anymore. I was scared that maybe I had gone too far with my jokes again.

* * *

The first few days after we met, I had told her some jokes which unfortunately only led to a lot, and I mean, _a lot_ of misunderstandings between us.

And a lot of bruises on my part.

Before meeting her, I had thought that I had a decent amount of sense of humor.

I mean, my friends, admirers and suitors thought that as well. And most of them cracked with my witty remarks and natural sarcasm.

"_Of course I have a sense of humor!" _I assured myself before._ "That girl just had the misfortune of not inheriting any genetically!"_

But, as a few more days passed, and she started to lighten up a little and slowly lowered her guard down, and started trusting me, I found out it easy enough to make her laugh.

Not the rowdy or wacky ones you'd see teenagers my age do.

But one with a gentle, melodious laughter.

If my friends and I were hanging out, laughter was a response to know if the joke was good or not or when we were just playfully entertained in seeing someone in harmless misery. It was good to laugh, tiring yet enjoyable. That was it. For me, there was nothing beyond that.

I was living an easy-going yet fast life.

Until I heard her laugh.

If I'm with her, hearing her laugh made me want to hear it again. It made the world slow down into a more leisurely pace. Even life seemed a little kinder. Colors were brightening even more. I felt lighter, more elated. Like clouds had lifted me, making me as weightless as a feather.

It was just different with her.

* * *

I sighed, not wanting the girl in my arms to be in a bad mood anymore. I slowly loosened my arms around, surprising her a little with my sudden action.

My hands searched to touch and hold the ones on my shoulders, lowering them between us. Caressing the back of her hands with my thumbs affectionately.

Her eyes widened a little, confirming that she was indeed surprised.

And she was even more startled, blushing even, when I entwined her fingers with mine and lifted her left hand towards my lips, lingering a loving kiss on her ring finger.

She stammered, "W-What are you—"

"My princess," I started gently yet firmly, effectively stopping her from continuing. "I would be forever honored and eternally grateful if Her Highness would be so kind as to give this humble servant of hers, the chance of a thousand lifetimes to escort Her Highness around her humble servant's beloved hometown."

I felt my hand interlacing with her fingers being squeezed affectionately.

I paused to look up and saw that the girl was still blushing but had a very, very happy smile on her face as she pressed her lips together to keep from laughing.

Without taking my eyes off her and feeling my own gaze soften, I continued, "I swear to accompany Her Highness properly, to let her enjoy the simple joys of the common folk, and to always watch over her while I tell her…"

_Ah, I felt it again._ That fuzziness, like a storm of butterflies, in the pit of my stomach.

I didn't know when it happened or when I fully realized it.

From what I could recall, it would appear when I least expected it. At first, I had no clue why it happened. I had my earlier suspicions.

But it was strange, I had relationships before, but none of them and, I mean, _none_ of them ever made me feel this way.

I had thought that I was incapable of feeling it. And jokingly told my friends that maybe the person meant for me was just not born into this world yet.

It was an entirely different feeling. A very, very foreign reaction.

I could remember one incident though. And the intensity was the strongest at that time. Like experiencing an earthquake and being at the epicenter of the calamity.

* * *

It was when we had arrived in her hometown. In celebration, her family, her friends and the townspeople decided to throw a festival.

While we were reluctantly pulled away from each other, while she could properly prepare for the celebration, the new friends I made dragged me around town, introducing me to more people.

To show their merry hospitality, they actually _bathed_ me—though I kept on protesting in embarrassment that I could do it alone—and gave me new clothes since my hoodie, shirt and jeans were a little worn and dirty from all the traveling before our arrival.

I didn't have any idea what would happen next. Maybe I was caught in the festive spirit.

But when evening came, we met again.

Amidst the crowds cheering and laughing, amidst the energetic band playing with their trumpets, violin, accordion, drums and guitar, amidst all the people frolicking around, my eyes found her instantly.

Time… seemed to slow down. The stars were all aligned right. I felt that night was different from the ones before.

Our gaze never once faltered, despite us standing on opposite sides of the wide yet crowded town square, despite strangers sometimes blocking our view.

My feet took me to where she was, like I _needed_ to be next to her.

As if an invisible source was pulling us closer, a very powerful attraction, something so much stronger than the majestic moon above.

And it was at that moment, I found out how all the love songs I heard in my life had made sense, how accurate they described what I was feeling, how perfect the lyrics fit.

We met each other halfway. And stopped when we were just a breath apart.

The world around us seemed to pale in comparison to how beautiful she was in that soft pink dress, with her long hair adorned with pink roses, framing her lovely face, partly covering her alabaster shoulders.

She seemed different but at the same time she wasn't.

Her gaze never leaving mine, softly only looking at me with such tender, tender gentleness.

I was entranced, fully, irrevocably enchanted.

"_You look…"_

I wanted to say how beautiful she was. That she was truly… the most beautiful person I've ever laid my eyes on. That no one, I mean, _no one_ could simply compare.

"… _clean."_

Of all the rotten timing, my mind just _had_ to shut down completely back then, turning my brain into mush.

Where was that black dragon?! I had finally decided to give that damn lizard my permission to make me its next meal. I'd even put an apple in my mouth to add flavoring!

It was obvious that she was surprised and seriously did not expect that from me.

I was crying on the inside. _So much for my reputation as a smooth talker._

But the girl's shoulders shook from giggling instead. Breathing out a pleased sigh after, she said, _"I thank you for your kind words. You look very clean, as well."_

That's right. It was simple. It made a lot of sense. I'd be the biggest idiot in history to just deny it.

I had fallen in love.

Hopelessly, hopelessly so.

To someone I never once dreamed of meeting.

To someone, whose mindset was several galaxies different from mine.

To someone I had argued with every time we opened our mouths.

To someone who kicked my shin _painfully_ on several, multiple occasions.

To someone who doesn't even know the meaning of the word '_date_.'

* * *

And yet, here she was, standing before me.

In my house, in my living room wearing one of my favorite striped sweaters, a pair of my acid wash shorts (which she was reluctant and cutely embarrassed to wear at first since they, as she pointed out, were too revealing, which I really, really found her buttoned-down character simply adorable), and black thigh-high stockings.

It almost seemed surreal.

After all that happened between us… it felt so surreal.

"I love you."

The words came out as if they were as natural as breathing.

But at the same time, they were anchoring me to this reality, reminding me that this wasn't a dream, a trick of my playful mind or even wishful thinking.

I was telling this girl, right here, right now, in this very moment, my most honest feelings.

Her eyes misted over. And inevitably, tears fell, trailing down her cheeks. She squeezed her eyes shut, making more tears spill out. Seeing her cry made me feel like crying myself.

And I did.

But our tears weren't borne out of sadness, despair or anything painfully equal to those.

I wonder why. Really, I was curious.

But at the back of my mind, it really didn't matter that much.

What mattered to me more than anything, more than anyone, was her.

I sniffed, feeling my nose running a little. I asked, "W-Why are you crying?" and giggled lightly.

Our hands never once felt the notion to let go of the ones they were holding.

"I…" she sniffed too.

I was compelled to wake my dog to fetch me the box of Kleenox.

"I am just… so happy," she whimpered, like a cute, cute puppy.

I giggled, pressing our foreheads again. "You don't have to cry about it."

"But are you not crying as well?" she said after letting out a slightly shaky breath.

I grinned. "I guess I am." She really was stubborn. I let the tip of our noses touch, rubbing them together playfully. "Can you blame me? I just adore you so much."

She sniffed and pouted, "I thought you said you loved me."

_Woah! Cuteness overload! _My heart was almost at its limit.

I kissed her nose this time. "Don't they mean the same thing though?"

Her eyes looked to the side but her head didn't lean away from mine and with a subdued voice, she said, "I would… much prefer to be loved than adored." And in a much firmer, more determined tone, she added, "Most especially, you. From all the people I've known, more than anyone else, I only want to be loved by _you_ and you alone."

Speechless was the only thing to describe me while I was listening to her.

Her face was beet red again.

From my skin touching hers, from her hands gripping mine, she continued. "For I too, feel the same way… I love you," she breathed out. "I am truly, _truly_ in love with you. There were countless times I was terrified of such… unfamiliar feelings. I feared… that they might overflow beyond my control, for I am a very weak person truly. But when you are near, when you are by my side, wearing that _infuriating_ yet dashing smile of yours…"

_Wait, should I be happy that she called me infuriating?_

"…I feel at ease. I had often wondered what treacherous sorcery you had casted upon me, to bewitch me into having these emotions of happiness and sadness at the exact same moment. My heart… was deeply troubled by something so foreign. I even made the choice and sought the wisdom of my older sister…"

I froze. My eyes widened instantly after I was already comfortably immersed in listening to her soothing voice. "Your _sister_?!"

She minutely nodded, oblivious to my inner panic. "Yes. It is humiliating to admit. However, between her and I, my sister holds far more experience and wisdom than I could ever imagine."

I was slowly starting to feel clammy and numb. _She had talked about this with her sister! How come I didn't know of this?!_

Her sister? Oh, y'know, aside from her very overprotective older brother, her older sister, minus the muscle but put her in a silk dress was like one of those female MMA fighters I watched on television with my dad and older brother whenever tournament season was came.

* * *

That _woman_ invited me to a 'friendly' sparring session one day. And to make the fight a bit more exciting, she proposed a wager. That I had to do exactly what she says whatever it may be.

Although I was reluctant of her enthusiasm, I agreed. Stupidly thinking that maybe it would be something easy and harmless.

What she proposed made me stand frozen on the spot but also made me boil with silent rage.

She told me to stay away from her sister, to forget about her completely. For we were _too_ different. Our future was simply impossible and that it would be best to stop while I still could. Saving both ourselves from the inescapable heartbreak that will soon come.

She pointed out that I was still young. With a condescending smirk, she said that as I grow older, the feelings I had right now _will_ fade away, simply unable to withstand the passage of time.

She called my feelings _'a fleeting adolescent romance.'_

From what I heard from the townspeople, it seemed that the woman was actually the strongest close-combat fighter in the entire land. She was the champion of champions. Men twice her size would worship the dirt she stepped on.

But I couldn't care less of how strong she was.

It made me angry. She had no right to tell me what to do or to judge how I really felt for her sister.

I had sworn before. That I wasn't going to let anything take her away from me.

"…_Not to a god or even to you."_

When I told her this, she smirked and pulled tightly on the ribbon tying her hair back. It signaled the start of our 'friendly' sparring session.

And by sparring session, I meant her hurling, striking and grappling me using a wide variety of techniques. I was literally getting my butt kicked.

It was clearly a one-sided match. And when the victor was decided—more like she was already bored from the repetitive actions, I was bruised all over. _Even my bruises had bruises!_

_Seriously, what is it with these two sisters that made them love to inflict pain on me?!_

But I stubbornly declared that I hadn't given up yet. I willed myself to move my exhausted beat-up body lying on the ground.

There was no way in hell was I gonna let her win and follow that wager of hers.

The older woman looked down at me from where she stood. I thought she was going to say it again. That I should just _quit_.

But what I felt next was a hand kindly patting me on the head.

Confused. I was confused. Maybe there was something wrong with her head to begin with.

Then she smiled, _"I thank you". _A warm, gentle smile as she said, "_Nothing makes me happier than to know that someone has finally arrived to cherish my younger sister whole-heartedly and unconditionally. As her family, it deeply saddened me to think that she may live life without ever experiencing such happiness."_

Her gaze softened and narrowed into happy slits. _"And then, you came along." _She sighed, very, very pleased. _"I had never seen her so happy. So please… watch over her always." _

I soon realized that the sparring session her older sister invited me in, was actually done to test me, to see the extent of my claim that what I felt for her younger sister were real.

_But couldn't she have done it in a less painful way?! Like, I don't know, doing 20 Questions would've been way nicer and less painful!_

My body was sore, bruised and in pain for the next couple of days after that.

She easily became one of the most dangerous women I had ever met. _"Oh, and if you break my sister's heart in any way possible," _she let me hear the sounds as she cracked her knuckles. _"Well, let us leave that to your creative imagination." _

Like I had any intention of hurting her younger sister in the first place anyway.

* * *

The girl in front of me stirred a little, drawing me back from recalling my talk with her older sister. From the way she was talking, I think she still had no idea that her sister talked to me about her. About us.

"…I had hoped," she continued. "That she may have learned something similar and that she may be so kind as to share some of her wisdom to give meaning to my woes."

I now buried my nose into her hair and intertwining the fingers I kissed with mine, wordlessly telling her that I was still listening. "S-So you asked her for advice? What did she tell you?"

"… She had told me that I had unfortunately caught a sickness, something far more painful than any bodily injury, something more devastating than death itself. That caused the bereavement of many, bringing tragic memories and melancholy. And it had no known cure."

I laughed weakly, thinking that saying something like that matched her older sister's playfulness. "I think your sister was just exaggerating," I told her.

The shorter girl shook her head slowly. "No… You are mistaken." Her hand let go one of mine to take my right and place it over her chest.

I blushed and was surprised of her boldness. "W-Wait! What're you—"

When I had tried to pull it away out of respect and embarrassment, she placed it more firmly. "No," she said. "Please."

The blush adorning her face told me that she too was embarrassed, but had fought her shyness in order to convey what she was trying to say to me.

I complied and did as she had requested. Honestly, there was no winning against this girl.

"What do you feel?" she asked after a moment of silence had passed.

She was being serious about this. So it was only right that I responded just as seriously.

Under my hand, I could feel a subtle yet steady beat, pounding rhythmically and healthily.

"Your heart?" I asked unsure where she was going with this.

But the girl smiled proudly. While holding my hand with both of hers against her chest, she continued, "Do you remember? This heart had once completely stopped beating—"

"Don't go there!" I raised my voice, surprising the two of us.

She was clearly shocked speechless.

"I… I'm sorry," I whispered.

I was scared. I suddenly felt scared. The fear came back to me like a tidal wave. The moment she said those words, the image of her lifeless body flashed in my mind. I was terrified. I felt my lungs were crushed painfully. For a moment, it was painful to even take in air.

It was like I was back in that field of blood. _Her_ blood. I could feel that nauseating scene, causing the bile in my gut to rise.

My hand was tugged gently, rescuing me from that dark memory. "Come here," she said softly and led me back to the sofa.

Now sitting, it relieved me a little from that awful trip down memory lane. And it wasn't even that long ago. _How could one incident drain me this badly just from remembering it?_

I felt the spot on the couch next to mine shift a bit.

She sat close to me and leaned her head on my shoulder as I, in turn, rested my cheek on the top of her head. We didn't spare even an inch in between that would separate us.

Her hands covered mine, sandwiching it in between. They were warm, soft and loving. And we stayed that way for a few more moments.

"Forgive me, words could not possibly describe how… regretful I am to have given you such a painful memory," she whispered quietly. "For that, I am truly sorry."

I closed my eyes to mentally drive that ill feeling away. When it somehow subsided a little, I turned my head and pressed my lips on her hair that had the scent of a fresh rose garden. I gently hushed her, placing my free hand on top of hers, squeezing it a little. "Don't apologize. What's important is that you're here."

"And you as well," her voice was laced with a smile. "Nothing could possibly make me happier than to be here by your side. But please," she implored as she sat straight to look at me. "I wish to convey my feelings for you. I wish for you to listen to them without judgment. So… I pray that you may allow me to do so."

Seeing her eyes silently asking me to grant her wish, I couldn't help but say yes. I faced her fully also and smiled gently at her, "If my beloved princess so wishes, then I shall listen attentively like a good girl should."

She giggled, "You jest. Do you not know anything else?"

I laughed and showed her a toothy grin. "'Course I do! I can do somersaults with my eyes closed, too."

She gasped, seriously looking worried. "You could get hurt!"

"It's my talent! Plus, I practiced a lot." Then I remembered something funny. "I did break both my arms though. That's why they look a little crooked," I said a little smugly.

The girl looked horrified and reeled back one hand to slap my arm hard. Repeatedly, I might add. "How could you be so reckless even as a child?!"

"_Ow_!" I raised both my arms in defense. "I couldn't help it—_OW_!" I tried to explain. "I was only nine—_Ow!_ C'mon, baby, cut me some slack; I was only a kid who didn't know any better back then—_OW_!"

When she wasn't kicking my shin, she was hitting my shoulders or arms. Real hard still! _Seriously, I'm like a battered spouse if this keeps up!_

"You could have seriously gotten hurt! I could only imagine how worried your mother and father and brother were!"

I laughed at the memory. "Yeah, you should've seen the look on Dad's face when he rushed me to the hospital on his bike! My brother even fainted!"

She hit me again.

"_OW_!"

"I was expecting you to be more remorseful than that," she scolded. "Now, what do you have to say for yourself?"

_I think she and Mom had been hanging out _way_ too much._

When I put on a sour face and pretended to ignore her, she raised her hand and was about to slap my arm again when I swiftly grabbed her wrist.

Surprised, she started to raise her other one but I had already grabbed it even before it had gotten high enough to aim. "Unhand me!"

"Don't wanna!" I said childishly. "But I have to say…" I pretended to show some effort in my thinking. Then I grinned when I saw her scowl at me. "That I have the prettiest, sexiest, most gorgeous girl in all of history. And that she's worried about my nine-year-old self and she's all mine!" I grinned victoriously.

She grumbled something under her breath out of embarrassment and annoyance.

My grin slowly turned into a small smile. A smile that always reached my eyes whenever I looked at her. She wasn't the only one who wanted to convey her feelings across.

"And that my heart is all hers."

Caught off guard, she looked up with slightly wide eyes, clearly not expecting me to say what I had just said.

"And hers alone," I added, more conviction in my voice. Releasing my grip off her wrists, my fingers found their way back in the spaces between her own fingers.

The feeling of them locked together always made my stomach do its own somersault.

"These are just some of _my_ feelings for you. I swear to you that my words came from this heart of mine, which only beats for you no matter how near or far you may be. I think a thousand lifetimes would not be enough to fully put into words how much I care for you, how much I love you. But that won't stop me from ever trying every single day for the rest of my life."

A smile adorned her beautiful face. Everything about her was lovely.

Shifting slightly on the couch to get comfortable after our little intermission, I continued, "Now, if Her Highness would be so kind, this humble servant wishes to know what feelings Her Highness' beating heart hold. I am here to honor my promise that Her Highness has my full, undivided attention."

For a moment she smiled, then giggled, drawing our interlaced hands close to her face to hide her flushed cheeks.

Letting out a pleased sigh, she said, "In all my years, since the day I was born, everything… was prearranged accordingly. My lessons, my connections… even my marriage."

My right eye twitched. Ah, that last thing irked me to no end. I forgot that she was still tied to that… that… _maniac_.

And she must've sensed the grim air around me since she squeezed my hand, reassuring me once more.

"I had silently mourned, questioning any supreme being listening if these were the extent of such a pitiful life like mine. That I would be forever deprived of something I had sought but could not name. I had almost… succumbed to such a state of despair. Neither close friends nor family could save me. Until you came, literally appearing out of nowhere, stunning everyone. Myself most especially."

I gave her a sheepish grin, remembering what she meant. "Yeah, sorry 'bout that. Flashy entrances aren't exactly my thing to begin with."

She giggled fondly, smiling at our shared memory. "And then, we were accidentally separated from everyone else. Both of us had marooned ourselves further because of our misunderstandings. One acting as stubbornly as the other. There were countless times I was tempted to strike you down where you stood."

"I am forever grateful for your boundless mercy."

She gave me a warning glance and I obediently complied by shutting my mouth with a snap.

A comfortable pause had passed before she continued again.

"But then you showed undoubted kindness to those people, without even knowing who they were, teaching me that it did not matter where they came from or that they were different from you and me. It was certain that you have their eternal gratitude."

And in a much prouder voice she said, "And you never cease to amaze me further. When you dove in the midst of that chaos riding at the back of that fearsome winged-beast, laughing at your magnificent achievement of taming it, bringing hope and strength back to our comrades, and a victory we had thought unreachable. Secretly," she blushed. "I had admired you, seeing you in an entirely different light."

Like what she did a few minutes ago, she untangled our fingers and held one of my hands over her heart.

"But then, you reminded me that you were indeed human, capable of feeling weariness, of pain, of sadness. That you were capable of crying as well."

Her hands gripped mine more firmly, as if reliving that horrible, horrible experience again.

"Because I had almost forgotten that most fundamental part of you, I started fearing for your safety and, as a punishment from the heavens because of my ignorance, I had been wounded, almost causing the lives of our other comrades, and yours as well.

At that time, I could still hear you. Your cries, hearing your desperate pleas to open my eyes, to come back to you were things far more excruciating than the deep wound I received."

I remembered. Even if I wanted to forget, I could still remember it. Her eyes were closed as if she were taking a nap. She was covered with crimson liquid mixed with the dirt on the ground. Her face was losing its normal color and had slowly turned as white as death.

"Before we met, my life was desolate. It held little to no meaning for me. But then, you were there. And when I had sensed the time of my passing was nearing, I regretted… everything.

I begged not to die. I beseeched to return to your side. I prayed, even if it were insignificant, I would try everything in my power to stop you from crying. After all, an infuriating yet dashing smile suit you best."

I laughed, taking it now as the grandest compliment I've ever heard.

"And by some divine power, a miracle had happened that made me return. I had never been so happy. It was a tremendously frightening ordeal. I was wounded, in pain and almost yielded to Death's summons."

It really was a miracle.

The edge of my lips tipped into a smile between relief and worry as I remembered that unbelievable moment, I said, "I'll say. You scared fifty years out of my life. Some of my hair actually turned gray!"

The girl smiled ruefully and leaned forward, giving me a peck on the cheek. "Forgive me? You would always be the most beautiful in my eyes, even with gray hair."

I returned with a kiss to her forehead. "You are forgiven," I said sagely.

The two of us giggled at something we weren't exactly sure of.

The girl closed her eyes as she purred in response to my kiss. "My heart almost stopped beating on that day. But I returned, and wished that the days to come would be blissfully uneventful. Unbeknownst to me that your mere presence would be the source of my distress that have yet to come. So it did…" Her voice had turned quieter.

I looked at her but didn't say anything yet.

She wore a fond smile. "When I watched you playing with some of the townspeople, laughing and smiling carelessly, it melted my heart. To see you so free, to see you so much brighter than the sun, to see you so openly running around like a child. I could gaze at you forever from where I hid myself a distance away.

They, in turn, trust you unquestionably. So much so that you had gained more attention than I had expected. Young men and women alike gathered around you."

The grip of her hands was a lot stronger now.

"And one of them even finally mustered enough courage to speak of how much she admired you, how wonderful you were and how your face could match that of an angel from heaven. But with the way you are, you did not turn her away. You showed a kind smile and thanked her, not knowing how deep her feelings ran for you.

I was… angry. Of how differently you treated her, of how easily you showed that gentle smile of yours to her, how kindly you invited her to join you with the other cheerful residents. I… could not bear to see more. My heart was rampaging inside my chest for reasons unknown to me. I was deeply, deeply troubled and frightened.

I had assumed that after the wound I received, my heart may have been damaged too severely to wholly recover. And the tightness I felt was most possibly the result of it."

_I have to remember what day it is! _I was so happy of knowing this; I almost fainted on the spot. _Oh my freakin' gosh! She really was jealous?!_ I swallowed to calm myself. "W-Was that why you were so snappy at me that morning?" _Sorry, I thought you were having your period or something._

She visibly shrunk on her seat. And nodded meekly, her eyes hidden behind her forelocks.

_I _was_ right! _I made an internal fist pump. I must've done something in my past life to have made such a cute girl jealous. _Hurray past-life me!_ "B-But you know I turned them down, right?"

"I know," she answered quietly. "But the unease would not disappear."

"…That's why you talked with your… sister?"

"Yes," she answered. "My dear older sister had shared that what I had was an incurable illness. The elders would say that it was a disease God could not even cure. It was for certain that I would feel more pain in the days to come. And with some, it might feel worse than death."

I giggled, "And you believed her?"

"Her solemn disposition misled me," she retorted.

I snickered, imagining the fun her older sister had when she tricked her baby sister. "I'll take that as a 'yes' then—_owowowow_!" As punishment, the strong girl gave my hands a vice-like grip. "_I'msorryI'msorry!_" I apologized.

She stopped but her face was still scrunched up with annoyance.

I scooted closer to her. I wore a guilty smile and kissed her temple. "Baby, I'm sorry. Please continue with your story."

"You assume that you are forgiven?" she asked cynically.

But I knew better than that. "Aye!" And gave her that infuriating yet dashing smile she always told me about.

She turned away still.

Now I was really worried.

"That is not fair…"

_Crap! _I had to apologize more!When I was about to say something, she beat me to it.

"I could never deny you," she whispered shyly. "You know that better than anyone."

I didn't know what else to say to that. My playful nature suddenly became silent and inactive. All that was left was the me who loved her so much.

My arms wrapped her in my embrace, burying my face in her shoulders. "You were in pain," I said against the crook of her neck. "And to think you were alone having so much confusion by yourself, not knowing what to do." I held her tighter. "You could've told me about it. You could've at least let me make you laugh or even have one of our fights where you kick me."

I heard her giggle and felt arms circling me, drawing me to a soft, warm body. "At that time, I was not brave enough to face you. I had feared that, because of how weak I am, I may not be able to control myself, and so you may come to hate me."

I pulled back, holding her in arms-length, surprising her. "I could never hate you!" I disagreed, raising my voice. "I may be an idiot but I'm not that stupid! I want to be there for you! No matter what the circumstances are, you should know that I'm here for you."

She reached up to cup my cheeks, caressing affectionately and smiling gladly. "I know, for I feel the same as well. What my older sister spoke of, comparing what I felt to a pain worse than death was true."

She smiled, her eyes glazing a bit.

"I should know. I myself had the opportunity to experience the latter once, and I could give my word that death could not possibly compare with these feelings I had. There certainly was… no cure.

But when I saw you at the town square for the festivities, looking like the beautiful angel that girl had spoken of, my heart whispered that angel's name using its beating rhythm. And that even if someday there would be a cure… it was not needed."

My face had gone warm. And so did hers.

Looking up, her clear eyes softened. "As long as you are here, happy, healthy, and despite being a frustratingly uncouth barbarian… I need no cure."

She raked her hand in my forelocks, her slender fingers smoothly gliding against my strands. "It was the first time in my life to find happiness in having such a troublesome illness. This heart, that had once given up hope and had almost surrendered from life, will always beat for you and will always belong only to you. Always, always whispering your name. My first love."

Her face leaned forward, resting against my forehead.

I had never been so happy with just a simple gesture.

"I love you…" she whispered with a shaky breath. "I love you so much. I love you more than anything, more than anyone." There were tears in her voice. "No one… will ever love you more than I do."

I couldn't hold back myself anymore and just pulled her against me. I just wanted her close. I wanted to feel her. I wanted us to melt and become one.

_I believe you. I really, really believe you. _For I would also swear the same feelings reached me, making mine grow more and more. That it was enough to make my head spin.

I breathed in her hair, it smelled of sweet roses. I laughed, and laughed some more when I heard her laugh. I held her closer and placed a lingering kiss on her temple, whispering her name in pure bliss.

Her hands gripped tightly the fabric of my hoodie as her embrace drew me closer to her. She moved in, melding our bodies together perfectly. She whispered my name too, raw emotions pouring with each utterance, as if it were a prayer full of devotion.

Living in this time, this happiness I saw in her, and this happiness I felt when she's here made the world… and everything else in it right.

_Really, Nanoha, where have you been all my life?_

* * *

How did her wanting to go on a date with me ended up with us cuddling on this couch?

_Seriously, this girl never ceases to surprise me._

I giggled as I combed my fingers through her long hair, finding the repetitive and simple action calming.

She lifted her head from my chest to look at me with confused, amused eyes. "You are laughing by yourself again," she giggled.

"I was?" I asked feigning innocence while my hand continued its ministrations. "Sorry, I just thought of something funny."

Paying more attention, she shifted a little and braced on one elbow to look at me more comfortably. "Would Fate-chan be so kind as to share this amusing thought with me?"

Our other hands that were linked together were having their own little contest of drawing lazy circles in the air.

I grinned. "Why, certainly," I said airily. "Anything for my one and only princess."

She laughed and tapped the tip of my nose with her free hand. "You are jesting once more."

An idea struck me. "I'd stop if you give me a kiss." I felt a sly smile creeping up my face, wiggling my eyebrows for effect. "On the lips."

I grinned smugly when the reaction I predicted happened. Her face was as red as the color of my eyes.

But then she recovered. And she squeezed my nose. Real hard.

"_Owowowow! I'msorryI'msorry!_" I said in a nasally voice.

She let go and huffed. Her slender brows furrowed cutely. "Honestly, Fate-chan, can we ever have a decent conversation without you fooling around?"

I whined my disagreement. "What?! Of course, I wasn't fooling around. I'm always serious about you! Can't a girl ask her girlfriend one kiss?" A pause. "On the lips!" I added quickly to be more specific before she misunderstood me again.

Nanoha shyly looked to the side. "Well, yes… but asking a kiss so suddenly is simply out of the question."

"Huh?!" I sat up this time when I heard such a thing from her. "Why the heck not?! You're my girlfriend. It's only natural for us to do this kind of stuff like kissing." _And a bunch of other things._ But those can wait for later. I tried convincing her some more. "We kissed before!"

I backtracked a little, using my internal search engine to recall all the times we kissed—on the lips!

There was that one time at the festival.

* * *

We were absorbed among the crowds but still found ourselves holding each others' hands as we carefully weaved around greeting people, accepting drinks of ale and juice, and enjoying ourselves like there was no tomorrow.

The music was cheerful and full of energy. Despite it being night, no one felt the spell of sleep in their eyes and spirit.

Some people sang, some people cheered and some people joined in doing their town's traditional dance where they formed two big circles. One inside the other.

Each person would dance with a different one as one ring moved clockwise and the other counter-clockwise.

The unique thing about the dance, as Signum told me earlier that afternoon, was that there was a masked person, called the Magic Conductor, who would give the direction to where the rings should move either to the left or to the right.

The conductor could control whether one ring should keep moving while the other one remained still until it was given the command to do otherwise.

It was needed that the dancers work together and pay attention carefully to make the dance successful. And by the end of the dance, the conductor was granted the power to give one absolute order to anyone and that it must be carried out unquestionably.

I had no idea how he was going to pull that off though.

Thinking that it would be fun and entertaining for them, the stoic knight and Vita shoved me into joining, while Shamal playfully pushed a reluctant Nanoha to do the same.

The crowd's cheers grew louder when their beloved princess and the celebrity hero decided to dance with them.

The music started again. And I was as lost as a toddler in a busy city street during rush hour.

But my first partner was Nanoha. So with a giggle and an amused smile, she grabbed my hands and gently led me, at the same time, teaching me the confusing footwork.

I was a very lousy student.

The crowd cheered when the conductor pointed to the right. So we followed him.

When it was time to change partners, the next one was one of the guys I met in the training ground. With a toothy grin, he also showed me the steps patiently. I was starting to get the hang of the fast-paced steps.

Next, the conductor gestured the inner circle to stay put while the outer circle continue circling until he raised his hand for us to stop.

The cheers grew more when we were totally in sync.

My next dance partner was one of the kids I played with when I showed them the dragon I miraculously tamed. I think his name was Erio.

As I moved along, I found the steps rather simple if you just remember the basic ones and repeat it along with the rhythm and tempo of the music while minding the randomness of the direction with accordance to the masked conductor.

I started to really enjoy the rest of the traditional dance.

And when my feet could already do the steps on their own, my eyes wandered around to look for Nanoha.

She, too, was dancing merrily with the other town folks, who were proudly smiling that they were given the chance to dance with their kingdom's beautiful princess.

I internally sulked at that time, since I wanted to dance with her more.

I had lost count on how many dance partners I met and danced with, how many times I stepped on their feet, and how much time had already passed.

The music was building into a climax, one of the dancers shouted. That the dance would soon end and our next partner would be our last one for the night.

When the conductor gave the last command, we were brought back together.

To say I didn't expect it was an understatement. I was stunned for a moment. Her blue eyes showed that she was surprised as well but something else flickered in those lovely orbs.

"_I'm back," _I said warmly, as if I had been away from her and not seeing her for a long, long time.

"_Welcome home,"_ she replied just as tenderly, greeting me back with a lovely smile reaching her beautiful eyes.

The two of us remembered where we were and continued with the last dance. This time, I was leading.

The two of us swayed and moved our feet together expertly, enjoying ourselves greatly. _And it was way better than our first dance if I do say so myself._

When the music ended, the crowd, musicians and dancers applauded for the brilliant performance.

Then, the conductor finally revealed himse—_HAYATE?!_

"_Greetings, my beloved brothers and sisters!"_

The crowds cheered some more in seeing the cheerful face of the young baby-blue eyed knight commander. All the knights who joined the festival drummed their fists on wooden tables, raising their overflowing mugs of beer, cheering for their beloved leader.

Despite the girl's small stature, her accented voice resounded clearly and loudly in the town square where the people gathered.

"_It is with great honor that His Majesty, King Shiro Takamachi zi Mid-Childa, had bestowed upon me this wondrous privilege to act as this year's Magic Conductor! Long live, Mid-Childa!"_

"_LONG LIVE, MID-CHILDA!"_

The crowds roared again and I found myself and Nanoha joining the unified cheer, too.

"_Growing up as a child here, I had always held our beloved little kingdom close to my heart. Our mighty king and gentle queen, our admirable prince and our lovely princesses. The warm people, the wise elders and the cheerful and downright playful children. Our proud castle, the bustling town square, the fields of barley and wheat, the clear flowing river in the cool forest. Every one of them, I love them all."_

The playful Hayate, with a solemn face, rested her fist over her heart, standing as rigid as the trained warrior she was and as loyal as the respectable knight she had become.

"_And it is with that reason that this humble servant had sworn as a loyal knight of His Majesty's court, to protect these precious treasures. That our legacy would forever continue to the next generations to come. Knight Commander Hayate Yagami of the Wolkenritter, gives her word. Long live, Mid-Childa!"_

"_LONG LIVE, MID-CHILDA!"_

The young woman earned a round of thunderous applause that seemed to have no end. Knights cheered and cried manly tears. Cheers and whistles resounded everywhere. The town and its people present were simply touched by the honesty the small girl presented so proudly.

Hayate really was something. Despite her teasing me and her perverted tendencies since the day we first met, she really was something else.

Being the same age with me and Nanoha, the teenager had already rose to a rank so high and commandeered the entire kingdom's military power that I thought, at first, Signum and the others were pulling my leg.

When the serious knight told me she was serious, I shut up and believed her.

I could plainly see that Hayate's unwavering loyalty for this kingdom and its dwellers were genuine and true.

"_But for this night of festive merriment, I shall put aside my title as Knight Commander to act upon my once-in-a-lifetime role as Magic Conductor!"_

The howling cheers of excitement came back again. As if it was what the people had been waiting for all night.

I had this nagging feeling that Hayate was up to something.

"_Now, for the most awaited event, I shall announce my Absolute Order!"_ Hayate pretended to think deeply while the crowd watched her with bated breath. She looked up with a wide grin on her face and shouted, _"The people, who had wonderfully participated in our kingdom's traditional dance, you shall give your last dance partner… a tender, loving kiss!"_

Squeals and roars of cheers exploded all around.

_WHAT?!_ I made an internal scream of my own as I stood frozen after hearing that damn raccoon's absolute order.

Her words, laced with a devilishly mischievous tone, kept echoing in my head.

_Give your last dance partner a tender, loving kiss…_

"_My last dance partner would be…" _I faced my blushing dance partner, who also stood frozen in place. As if her soul had spirited out of her body to hide somewhere far, far away.

I had reminded myself to make Hayate pay for this.

I looked at the other dancers. They had already started carrying out the order, as if it were a piece of cake.

Children who got paired with adults had their first kiss on their cheeks.

A pair of a good-looking young man placed a respectful kiss on a short elderly woman's wrinkled forehead.

Slowly, pair by pair, the dancers were done carrying out the simple yet very, _very_ difficult task.

I glanced back to my dance partner again. She hadn't said anything, silently grasping her hands together over her chest since the whole thing started.

"_Um… N-Nanoha?"_

"_Y-Yes?!" _she squeaked, jumping in her spot.

"_I-I'm sorry for startling you," _My voice was even shaking. _"If… If you don't want to, we can just, y'know, not do it."_

She looked away for awhile and said in a low, trembling voice. _"T-The Absolute Order… It is an ancient and proud tradition of the kingdom. It is… not wise to not follow it."_

_I really was going to kill Hayate._

I scratched my head, feeling completely lost. My mind was in chaos. There really were no other options left… _"Um… er, w-we could just kiss on the forehead or cheek? Hayate didn't specify where exactly to give the kiss, right?"_

Seeing a little flicker of hope but still had red-tinted cheeks, Nanoha faced me with a nod. _"You are right. Then let us carry out Haya—I mean, the Magic Conductor's Absolute Order,"_ she said more determinedly but still had a lace of shyness in her voice.

We faced each other, not minding the crowds of people around us. From what I could hear, they were still cheering for who knows who. Tuning them all out, the cheers, laughter, and movement, I focused on the girl standing before me.

This girl who I had fallen head over heels for.

One who had the most vividly blue eyes as deep as any ocean I had ever seen. With a heart of gold, with the courage of a fire-breathing dragon but still with the elegance and beauty of a blooming young flower. She was absolutely perfect.

As if they had a mind of their own, my hands slowly and gently, cupped her lovely face, feeling the smoothness of her rosy-colored cheeks against my fingertips.

It was too bad really though.

Weeks ago, Hayate had sharply noticed my feelings toward her liege and childhood friend, and probably used this chance to get me to confess my love to Nanoha.

_That damn raccoon._

I told her that I was okay of my current situation, that the princess should remain unaware of my feelings.

Because she's the princess of this kingdom of ancient Mid-Childa. And I am an ordinary citizen of modern Uminari City.

Hayate called me a really, really densely thick-headed idiot back then.

Since I had not told the princess of my feelings, my one-sided love for her, it wouldn't be right to steal a kiss on her lips. They should be reserved for the one who would truly deserve her, someone who would stay by her side until her auburn hair turns gray.

I respect Nanoha as much as I loved her.

And I just prayed that her future husband would cherish her as much as I did.

Those thoughts kinda made me a little sad. That someday, the girl I loved would belong to someone else who wasn't me.

Since we really were from different worlds.

When I was about to place a kiss on her forehead, our gazes connected at the very last moment.

I saw her eyes. Blue, absolutely lovely. And I saw something else, something I couldn't name but was awfully familiar with.

Then I decided, right then and there.

_Aaah, screw you, future husband!_

At the last second that I changed my mind, as I lowered my lips to find hers, letting my feelings and heart take over just for this one night, I felt my own cheeks being cupped firmly yet lightly with soft hands, gently guiding my face down.

The remaining half of the short distance between us was closed as Nanoha met my lips with her soft, wonderfully soft ones.

I was surprised to say the least, as I felt her warm lips pressed firmly against mine. She looked so cute with her eyes closed. Her long eyelashes casting shadows on her cheeks. Her cheeks colored with the color of rose petals.

And as if I was gradually drowned by the elation spreading throughout my body, I too slowly, fluttered my own eyes closed.

I couldn't see anything. I could only feel her sweet, sweet lips shyly moving against my own, in a blissfully slow kiss. Her slender body pressed so close to mine as our arms pulled the other much tighter.

And slightly penetrating this wonderful moment was the sounds of the happy town people's glorious cheer.

* * *

Now that I thought about it… we actually only kissed on the lips just _once_?! Just _one_ freakin' time?!

And it wasn't even really something considered as our official first mutual _real _kiss either, since it happened in Hayate's own stupidly grandiose version of the King's Game!

I was internally panicking.

_So does this mean that Nanoha and I _aren't_ officially going out yet?!_

In the background of my mentally-strained thoughts, I had thought that maybe Nanoha was calling my name, asking if I was unwell or something.

I continued on with my inner thoughts.

_But the two of us confessed our feelings, right? _

_So we really _are_ going out! _

_Ah, but maybe Nanoha doesn't know yet that that's supposed to happen after you say 'I love you' to the one you liked. I mean, she told me she never dated before. So maybe she really doesn't know what comes next after the 'I love yous.'_

_Ah, but just a few minutes ago we kept on telling each other how in love we were and she was so cute about it, too. Even when she was crying, Nanoha is just the cutest in the world! Gosh, I could just eat up her soft cheeks. They kinda remind me of those mochis Grandma makes for New Ye—_

_Wait! I'm getting out of topic. What was I thinking agai—_

"FATE-CHAN!"

"YES, MA'AM!" I quickly sat upright, unfortunately bumping my nose on Nanoha's head.

"_OOOOOOW!_" We howled in pain pathetically. My long legs thrashing wildly on the couch.

Why was my nose such a klutz? I was writhing in pain for awhile, clutching my poor nose and massaging it. When the throbbing had subsided a little, I quickly went over to Nanoha.

"Baby, are you okay?" I asked in a nasally voice again.

Nanoha was also trembling slightly with the pain where my nose and her head collided. She nodded while still rubbing the sore spot.

I sniffed and moved my nose up and down and massaged it again. "Let me see," I gently pried off her hands using my free hand and brushed some of her locks aside, inspecting the reddish spot. I rubbed it ruefully. "Oh, I'm so sorry, baby." And gave the spot a kiss to make the pain go away.

"I… I am all right." She grabbed my wrist and pried the other one still rubbing my nose. "What about you?"

I snickered, still a bit nasally. "Don't worry. I'm okay."

"I too am sorry," she apologized. Nanoha leaned forward and gave the bridge of my nose and the tip of my nose a kiss. "Pain, pain fly away," she playfully sang.

Hearing her say that little spell, I knew I was wearing a happily dopey grin.

Not really the setup I could call romantic since my usually awesome voice sounded like I had gone down with the flu.

But being kissed by a seriously beautiful girl after I bumped my nose, I wouldn't mind running into a wall every now and then.

I snickered at my own stupid imagination.

"You are laughing again," Nanoha pointed out, now a little worried. "Are you certain there is nothing I should be concerned about?"

I sniffed again, feeling a little better. "Positive." And my sexy voice had returned.

We were now both sitting up, facing each other after that not-so romantic accident.

"Anyway, you kissed my nose but you couldn't even spare my lips any?"

The princess narrowed her eyes at me. "Your lips were not the ones in pain and needed attention."

I tilted my head slightly and looked up in thought.

Then I had an epiphany!

In my sweetest and most hopeful voice, I asked, "So… if I, like say, _accidentally_ and _unintentionally…_ run into a wall which, I don't know, _suddenly_ pops out of nowhere… and my lips just _happened_ to get hit first… _then_ would you give me a kiss on the lips?" I batted my eyes for special effect.

"No."

It felt like a huge boulder hit me square on the head after hearing that flat out response. "Why the hell not?!" I whined.

Nanoha crossed her arms indignantly. "Because it is not even a sane action for the one I love to run into a wall to begin with!"

"Sweetheart, I was speaking hypothetically."

"My love, my answer still stands."

The smile I put on froze when she answered with that icy-cold smile.

I forgot how stubborn this girl was. "How could you deprive me from something I've been craving for weeks?!" I shrieked dramatically. "Baby, you're killing me! You're killing me softly!"

Again, the love of my life didn't get my humor.

Looking a little worried, she sighed, "It is not that I am depriving you from anything. I just…" She nibbled cutely on her lower lip. "I just consider your kiss as something precious. And I wanted them to happen… perfectly."

I blinked, my brows drawing together. "You mean, like… at the right place, at the right time kinda deal?"

She blinked, her face a cross between understanding and confusion. "That is one way of describing it, yes."

_But what were exactly the right place and right time to kiss my girlfriend?!_

I let out a very heavy sigh, feeling a little sorry for myself for having such a cute but very, very stubborn girlfriend. "My girlfriend is such a meanie," I pouted.

"That reminds me, Fate-chan…" Nanoha started.

Forgetting my inner troubles, I smiled sweetly at my one and only princess. "Hmm? What is it, baby?"

"What is this 'girlfriend' you keep speaking of?"

The world came into a screeching halt.

The strained smile on my face was beginning to crumble into dust.

That rocket that proudly launched itself awhile ago was hurling back to the ground, landing in a cataclysmic crash.

Weakly and numbly and still having that strained smile on for Nanoha's sake, I said, "Um… Nanoha? I thought I already explained it to you before. Y'know, when a person started dating another person they liked very, very much, they call themselves girlfriend and boyfriend. B-But, in _our_ case, we call ourselves girlfriend and girlfriend." I mustered every last ounce of my strength in pushing up the corners of my lips higher. "D-Do you understand?"

"Yes." Nanoha held her chin, her eyebrows furrowing cutely together in deep concentration. "So, which could only mean that Fate-chan is not my girlfriend."

I felt like I've been shot by multiple flying arrows, stabbed by razor sharp daggers, and pierced by long deadly spears from angry Amazon women.

And the worst imagination I could ever think of was hearing Hayate's loud, obnoxious laughter, helplessly amused by seeing my misery.

If she were here, she'd jokingly offer her sympathies for me, for falling in love with such a thick-headed princess.

I tried to salvage whatever dignity I had left. And my facial muscles were growing tired. "B-But, Nanoha, you… you like me, right?"

The oblivious girl smiled happily and bounced on her seat. "Of course I do! You are just not my girlfriend, Fate-chan."

_Not my girlfriend. Not my girlfriend… Not my girlfriend…_

It's like I'm falling silently into a bottomless pit with those three words echoing in the dark, stuck in eternal replay.

"Fate-chan?" Nanoha gently called out to me. "Is something the matter?"

I gave her a normal smile. "Mm, everything's fine." I moved my legs, careful to not accidentally hit Nanoha as I unfolded from the couch to stretch. When my muscles were satisfied enough, I turned back to Nanoha who was still seated as she watched me. "I'll make some hot chocolate for us, okay?"

"Ah," she started getting up on her feet too. "Then let me help you in the kitchen."

But I gently sat her back down on the couch. "It's fine. Just rest here, okay? The doctor said that your body still needs plenty of rest even after your fever had gone down thanks to the drug he gave you, remember?"

"Yes, but—"

I pressed a finger to her lip, silencing the stubborn girl. "Please?"

Nanoha's blue eyes wavered. Maybe a little annoyed that I didn't allow her something she wanted to do.

She lowered her head and whispered a quiet "Very well" in reply.

At least, she listened to me sometimes. I stroke her head tenderly. "Good girl," I cooed. "As a reward, I'll put more of those marshmallows you like in your hot chocolate. I'll be right back, okay?"

When Nanoha meekly nodded, I pulled myself away and begged my feet to at least try to make it to the kitchen normally yet fast enough before I'd lose it.

_Well, not really _lose_ it, lose it. Just… _

When I finally got into the kitchen, I went to the sturdiest place I could find.

Leaning a hand on top of the kitchen island while rubbing my eyes with the other, completely hidden from Nanoha's view, I sighed deeply. And sighed again a little less deeply this time.

"What am I doing?" I asked myself in a whisper, careful not to speak loud enough for Nanoha to hear in the living room. "It's not really something to sulk about," I assured myself as I grabbed an apron hanging by one of the hooks on the wall and put it on.

I walked to the cupboard, taking the medium saucepan out and putting it lightly on one of the metal stove burners.

"I mean, cute Nanoha was just being cute Nanoha, after all." Moving around the kitchen, I opened the small pantry and searched for the cans of cocoa powder and sugar and set them on the counter near the stove. "Even though, she unintentionally _friendzoned_ me," I whimpered as my shoulders slumped dejectedly. I quickly backtracked. "Well, technically she didn't," I disagreed with my own opinion. _But still…_

"And it's not like we _really_ need a label or anything like that." I went to the refrigerator and looked for the bottle of milk, a bag of finely chopped chocolate and a bag of marshmallows.

Once I gathered all the ingredients, I walked back to where the stove awaited my return. I put the rest of the ingredients next to the other ones on the shiny granite surface.

"Yeah," I nodded, cheering myself up. "What's important is that we feel the same way for each other," I said with finality as I rolled up my sleeves, ready to make the best hot chocolate for my cute and beloved girlfrie… _Okay… I'm depressed again._ I deflated instantly.

I breathed in and out, and started putting the ingredients in their right amounts into the saucepan, adjusting the dial to medium heat, letting the contents simmer while stirring it with a wooden ladle.

_And it's not like… Nanoha could just live here with me._

After all, she and I were born from two different timelines in history. _She's practically 1000 years older than I am!_ And I jokingly told my friends that I don't date people older than me.

In a daze, I watched as the spoon left trails of soft swirls as I continued moving it around the metal pan.

But my stirring came to a stop when I remembered this one horrible fact I wanted to forget. That she was still engaged to that Spaghetti guy from the neighboring kingdom.

That on her next birthday was also her wedding day. That she was going to marry someone else.

And that someone won't be me.

I let go of the spoon abruptly as if the thing stung my hands. The utensil clattered against the sides with a sound of wood against metal.

I quickly turned off the fire before striding to the kitchen sink, bracing myself on its edge, coughing and gagging, leaning my hands to keep me upright with my head hung low.

_God… God, I wanted to scream!_ Just thinking about it made me sick to my stomach, making me feel more nauseous than ever.

But it's not like Jail was a bad guy.

* * *

I met him once, when he paid a surprise visit to Mid-Childa a few days after the town festival.

From how Nanoha's dad—I mean, His Majesty greeted him, I'd say that he was probably decently okay enough for the most powerful man in all of Mid-Childa to come down from his royal chair to approach him when he entered the throne room.

My impression of him? He was… unique. Weird, downright weird. But he wasn't a bad man. He just had this weird-looking eyes though and an equally weird laugh.

He apologized to His Majesty for not being able to attend the festival again; since he was busy sorting out everything in his own kingdom and travelling around the world to handle some trade overseas and in other foreign lands.

The king just gave an understanding smile and welcomed the prince into his home.

From what Hayate told me, Spaghetti guy was the crown prince of the neighboring kingdom Mid had an alliance with.

Since Mid was a small kingdom but rich with resources and was surrounded by other bigger kingdoms, it was usually the main cause of battles why a bigger kingdom wanted to invade it.

Fortunately, the military power of the small kingdom was strong enough to keep their enemies at bay. But fearing that someday its enemies may all attack at once, one of the past kings of Mid decided to form an alliance with the nearest neutral kingdom, the Sankt Kingdom, where Prince Jail was from.

His father and Nanoha's father made a pact to let their children get married to make their alliance stronger.

The King Shiro and Queen Momoko decided that their third-born child would perform that duty.

Even before Nanoha was born, her older sister, Miyuki, had already sworn an oath to a sacred order of warriors that serve to protect the Crown and to maintain the general prosperity of the kingdom, a role different from the militaristic duties of Hayate's knights.

According to the knight commander, the first princess actually held a very high-ranking title in that ancient order. Whatever it is was heavily confidential.

The first time Nanoha and Jail met, I wanted to beckon my black dragon using the whistle I trained Arf and him with.

And like a good flying lizard should, it would break through the large windows of the castle. Glass shards would rain down for added effect. It would let out a deafening roar at Spaghetti guy. And with just one word from me, my second but very big pet would eat the weird man standing before Nanoha in one gulp.

_Ah, if only it were that easy, _I thought disappointedly.

Nanoha told me before that she and Jail never met.

And it was their first time to meet each other face to face.

The king once asked Jail on why he suddenly pushed through with his visit.

The weird man grinned and said that he just couldn't wait to see his beautiful future bride.

To which King Shiro nodded with approval.

And so the beautiful princess met her prince. And the charismatic prince finally met his princess. It was supposed to be the picture perfect scene every hopeless romantic dreamed of.

But why… why was I clenching my hands into tight fists until my knuckles turned white, until my nails dug crimson crescents into my palms while trying to keep a calm and straight face like the mysterious dragon hero should?

Was it because a lot of nobles and important people were around? Was it because it was bad manners to throw a crazy fit and scream at the guy to stay away from Nanoha? Or was it because…

_Was it because I had no right to have her to begin with?_

That question weakened me tremendously, awakening me to a cruel reality.

Nanoha had belonged to a man even way before we met.

So I had no right to cut him down with my sharp sword the skilled blacksmith in town gave me or order Ton-chan, the black dragon, to barbecue him on the spot.

Life really was unfair.

The nobles and other aristocrats present, and even some of the town's people, were invited for this memorable event. It was like a post-engagement, pre-marriage party or something like that.

Everyone had smiles on their faces. And were happy to see the face of their beloved princess' future husband.

Well, not really _everyone_.

Nanoha put on her neutral smile. One she only wore when she wasn't sure of the nature of the person she was meeting.

Looking unfazed and only seemed to feel more challenged by Nanoha's demeanor towards him, Jail spoke that he had heard rumors about the White Princess' beauty. That from wherever country he travelled to, the people there would know of her name.

"_Princess Nanoha Takamachi vi Mid-Childa, word of your beauty and bravery in the battle field has greatly reached all four corners of the world indeed."_

Nanoha smiled that ghost smile. _"You are much too kind, Your Highness. I have only fulfilled my duties as a child of the kingdom of Mid-Childa."_

"_Oh, such a strong sense of valor in my lovely future bride! I can now truly say that I had been born under a very lucky star. I must remind myself to buy my dear father his favorite wine when I return back home."_

The people around laughed with him.

With a respectful bow, and in a trained princely stance, he gallantly extended his open hand to the princess, waiting for her to accept. _"I would be greatly honored if my princess would accept my humble request to escort her around the castle's beautiful gardens."_

Subdued yet excited gasps and squeals were heard from the people gathered in the large room. And were closely followed by a round of applause from all those who witnessed their wondrous meeting.

I didn't feel like clapping at all, even after Hayate jabbed lightly at my side to do it. I was feeling numb anyway. All I could do was stare at Nanoha.

As she was slowly, slowly slipping away from me.

Nanoha stood still and made no move. While the round of claps continued and had not dissipated yet, she suddenly dashed away from her place… heading towards me.

"_Nanoha?!"_

The clapping instantly stopped, murmurs were starting to rise. Even more whispers were heard when the girl hid behind me, taking my once clenched hand, holding it tightly with her cold and clammy one. _Her hand is freezing!_

Everyone was surprised. And I mean, everyone. The royal family, the visiting prince, the knights, the nobles, the guests, the common folks. Even myself.

The subjects of Mid-Childa spoke confusingly in reaction to the turn of events.

I didn't pay them any attention. I turned my head, looking worriedly to where Nanoha buried her face against my now cleaned hoodie over the clothes Hayate let me borrow to make me look like a mysterious warrior.

"_Nanoha?" _I whispered gently, ignoring the noise around._ "Nanoha, sweetie, what's the matter?"_

She only shook her head and had entwined my fingers between hers, holding my hand tighter, as if her life depended on it. Her shoulders were trembling, as if she were out in the cold.

I turned around to completely face her and she, in turn, pressed her face against my shoulder, clutching my jacket until her knuckles turned white. I rubbed my free hand soothingly up and down her arm, in the hopes of giving her my warmth.

Hayate, Signum and Vita came closer, instinctively forming a barrier to protect their princess.

The commotion in the throne room only continued as we tried to tend to Nanoha's sudden behavior. I could only imagine the look of the rest of the royal family after seeing Nanoha bolt like a rabbit during hunting season.

"_Is everything all right?"_

I heard a voice behind me. Recognizing that it wasn't His Majesty's or any of the royal family's, I frowned deeply and looked over my shoulder to see Spaghetti man striding towards us.

His action had gradually calmed the curious onlookers in the room.

The sound of his footsteps clicking on the marble floor made Nanoha's hand gripping mine only tighter.

_He takes one more step towards Nanoha and he'll be Ton-chan's first Italian dinner._

Hayate stepped in. _"My apologies, my lord, for worrying you." S_he assured with a respectful bow._ "Her Highness is just feeling a little under the weather for she had stayed up late last night and had not prepared herself for your arrival."_

"_I see. Then I am partly responsible for visiting without prior notice." _Jail nodded in understanding, his face serious as he talked with Hayate. _"I am worried for her health. However, might it be that I have said something to offend Her Highness?"_ He took a step forward, almost nearing where I stood between him and Nanoha._ "Perhaps—"_

Hearing his approaching voice, Nanoha squeezed my hand instantly and pressed her face deeper against my shoulder.

_Ton-chan will have an early dinner._

A sharp, high-pitched sound cut through the still air of the throne room as I drew my sword from my scabbard, pointing its glinting tip at someone who was stupid enough to make _my_ princess tremble in fear.

I wasn't surprised that my action caused horrified gasps across the hall, shocking everyone at something they did not expect for a hero to do.

But I didn't care. _No one, and I mean no one gets away from doing this to Nanoha._

"_Back off, dude," _I growled low and menacingly.

I wasn't surprised that the prince was shocked too.

I felt a great sense of satisfaction in seeing his contorted face.

"_W-What is the meaning of this?"_

"_Fate-chan!" _Hayate shouted from the side. _"What are you doing?! You cannot just point your sword to a prince from another kingdom! No matter how strange he may be!"_

"_I beg your pardon!" _Jail gaped at what he heard.

"_It is with good intentions, my lord," _Hayate explained seriously.

To which Jail easily understood and accepted.

I rolled my eyes again at Hayate's randomness. But I still held my ground.

Although she wasn't trembling as she was a while ago, Nanoha was still tightly holding my hand, grasping the cloth of my jacket and had made no move to step away behind me.

"_Fate, stand down."_ This time, the king himself, who could no longer stay quiet and watch, stood from where he sat. His voice of authority boomed across the walls of the wide room, silencing the voices of his subjects. _"Put away your sword. That is showing disrespect to Prince Scaglietti and his entire kingdom."_

_So what?_ This bastard, whatever he did, turned the most courageous girl I know into _this_. I wasn't going to let _him_ get away with it unscathed.

My glare never left his unusually calm yet still weird face.

His cat-like eyes keenly observed me in return. With a smirk, he looked over his shoulder to address the king. _"Everything is under control, Your Majesty," _he said confidently, causing another round of whispers and murmurs among the people._ "You need not worry. This girl would not do anything to tarnish Princess Nanoha's name. If anything, we should praise this young woman's loyalty to Her Highness."_

I narrowed my eyes at him, suspicious of his intentions, not letting my guard down as my hand's grip on my sword tightened even more.

"_I have heard of you as well, Lady Hero. You are that mysterious tamer of the fearsome legendary dragon. Your growing reputation had even reached my skillful ears, that you had steered the battle against the Cranagan army into your favor, bringing victory to the kingdom of Mid-Childa…"_

As I listened to his obnoxious speech, _"Fate…-chan?" _I heard Nanoha's tiny voice whispering my name, scared, desperate, and beseeching.

It was breaking my heart to hear her melodious voice sounding so fragile like that.

Ignoring the idiot while he was doing his monologue and lowering my sword a little, I squeezed Nanoha's hand in return, lovingly assuring her, softly saying to her, _"Mm, I'm here. I'll protect you…"_

"…_Are you not listening, Lady Hero?" _Jail sounded hurt and started taking two steps forward.

…_After I make a human shish kabob first._

"_I was just sharing to the people how magnificent it is to have an ally such as yourself and even taming a mighty beast to fight for our allia—" _

But they were careless steps.

I held my sword back to how high it was, before he could make his third one. _"Last chance, dude,"_ I warned, dangerously narrowing my molten red eyes at him._ "One more step and I'll _really_ feed you to my dragon!"_

My threat caused panic amongst the crowd, terrified that I might really call the man-eating reptile to do my bidding.

Even though I had tamed the big lizard to at least not bite me and it fortunately took a liking to Nanoha, I still wasn't sure if it would keep its pointy teeth to itself when it sees all the delicious and _meaty-_looking rich people gathered in one place.

The king bellowed an order for everyone to calm down. That I wasn't really going to call my dragon.

The knights and guards were trying also tried to keep everyone calm while Hayate and Signum demanded if I had lost my marbles.

A maniacal laughter rang above the noise and panic in the throne room._ "MARVELOUS!"_ An excited Jail exclaimed.

His laughter rose above the small uproar from the crowd, silencing them more effectively.

A wide smile crept up his face, his arms raised up high clapping his white-gloved hands. _"Absolutely marvelous! Would you truly do that for me? Such an opportunity should not be wasted!"_

He paused and stared off into the distance, dreamily saying, _"I am about to meet the last living legendary dragon! I am indeed born under a very lucky star!" _He was actually… squealing, like a crazy fan-girl gushing over a very unimpressive singer.

"_I think _he_ lost his marbles first,"_ I told Hayate and Signum dryly, tilting my head towards the direction of the crazy man.

"_So when can I meet him? Or is it her? How did you confirm its gender?"_

"_Dude!"_ I shouted, embarrassed for him saying that last part.

"_So is the great Zerstörung nearby?"_

"_Zer—what now?!"_

"_That is Ton-chan's true name, Fate-chan,"_ Hayate supplied helpfully.

"…_Oh,"_ I did not know that one. No wonder that lizard was always trying to bite my head off.

_Zer-something did sound a lot cooler and more badass than the cutesy Ton-chan._

"_What the—" _I yelped when he suddenly got into my face, grabbing my shoulders, he was only a short distance away from the princess behind me.

"_So will you beckon the great one now please?!"_

He looked crazier than he did minutes ago.

Caught in a state of panic myself, I dropped my sword in favor of clutching the silver whistle hanging around my neck, blowing out a prolonged and ear-piercing shrill reverberating inside the spacious hall.

Seconds later, we all heard a fierce, earth-shattering roar just beyond the thick castle walls. The thunderous sounds of massive flapping wings formed strong gales of wind shaking the window panes of the castle, as if they were also cowering with fear.

The great throne room was thrown into chaos while a crazy prince danced happily around, ecstatic that he was going to meet my pet.

I internally sighed.

I could just imagine what that big lizard was thinking when it arrived somewhere outside, landing in the castle's courtyard and growling with its nostrils puffing out scalding hot smoke.

If it could talk, it would undoubtedly say, "_This better be good, kid."_

After everything was under control, Hayate and I escorted Nanoha back to her room and let Shamal tend to her until she had calmed down.

I was… _seriously_ scolded by Queen Momoko, for raising my sword to the wrong person, for scaring the people _almost_ to death and for using Ton-chan irresponsibly when there was no emergency.

Her lecture was almost at par with Mom's. She had also made it to my list of most dangerous women I do not want to get angry at me ever again.

Then Jail arrived to actually thank the royal family and me for the chance of a lifetime. That one of his childhood dreams was fulfilled. He even boasted that Ton-chan almost bit him.

After that, he had asked a private audience with Nanoha alone. To which I was strongly against with. But Nanoha had caressed my hand and promised that she would be fine.

It was the morning after that exhaustive day when Spaghetti guy bid an early farewell since he still needed to tend some things back home.

Before he left, he told me that I had easily become one of his new favorite people.

To which I replied that he had _not_ become mine at all.

But the weird guy just laughed and left, promising to visit the princess, his new hero friend and her dragon again soon.

* * *

He really was a good man. _And Nanoha would be in good hands._

_She _will_ be in good hands…_

I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I jumped with a small squeak and almost felt my heart jump up to my throat.

Surprised, Nanoha had also quickly retracted her hand. "Forgive me, Fate-chan. It was not my intention to startle you."

Resting a hand on my chest and heaving a relieved sigh, I said, "Don't be. I'm sorry, too."

Nanoha worriedly hesitated for a moment but quickly overcame her own reluctance and stepped closer, cupping my cheeks, feeling her warm hands, her blue eyes restlessly looking at my face. "You have gone terribly pale... You're sweating and your skin is as cold as ice!"

I waved my hand dismissively. "I'm fine." But I was far from it.

"No, you are not fine!" Her voice raised a little. "Please, my love," she begged. "Let me help you."

I wordlessly stepped away from her warm touch, feeling strangely irked when she called me so sweetly.

I walked back to the unattended saucepan now filled with cold brown ooze and turned the dial with a click and set it back to medium.

"Why are you avoiding me?" she demanded a few feet away.

Keeping my back to her and my voice under control, I answered, "I'm not avoiding you" while I lazily stirred the cold, cold thick liquid.

"Yes, you are!" I heard slippers shuffling from behind.

And Nanoha instantly appeared beside me. I could feel hurt and angry sky blue eyes boring holes through me.

I didn't even have the strength to spare her one glance. My eyes were glued to the lazy circle the wooden spoon was making.

"Then why pray tell will you not look me in the eye?" she said between clenched teeth.

I closed my eyes and let out a breath. A short calming breath.

Using every fiber of my being, I kept my cool before talking to a very angry princess, who could do more than giving my shin a good, hard kick.

We were in the _kitchen_ after all. I forgot that the kitchen was _not_ the best place to have an argument with anyone. Most especially to a girl who knows how to handle daggers.

If she can use them easily, I think she can use our kitchen knives with no problem at all.

I chose my next words carefully. "Please, Nanoha, just go back to the living room. Didn't I tell you to rest—"

"No!" She cut me off and hit my shoulder. "Not until you explain to me why you had suddenly decided to _shun_ me away and not tell me anything that is troubling you so."

"_There's nothing to explain,_" I emphasized every word as normally as I could. "And I didn't _shun_ you away; I'm trying to make hot chocolate for both of us."

She turned the dial off with a click, cutting the fire from the stove burner.

I reminded myself to scold Mom when she gets home for teaching Nanoha this stuff.

"You _are_!" She insisted and forcefully turned me back to face her when I tried to go back to stirring the innocent hot chocolate, even with the stove off. "You _are _shunning me away! Tell me, have I offended you in any way? Did I do or say something improper or disrespectful to you? Fate-chan, please…" Nanoha's voice cracked.

I could hear the tears constricting her throat. And yet, I didn't say or do anything to comfort the girl I loved.

"_Please_ talk to me! Why will you not look into my eyes anymore?"

Weakly facing her, I did as she requested and looked into them. But as I feared, she could no longer hold back her tears when she couldn't find what she was looking for.

_Hey, Nanoha? I should be the one who should be crying. After all… Our happy, romantic fairy tale is almost ending._

"Why are you doing this?" she whispered.

I couldn't answer her and quietly asked her a question instead. "…Does it really matter what I'm doing?"

"Of course it does! A moment ago, you were this sweet and caring person that I confessed my undying love to but now…" Her lower lips quivered as she tried to breathe in and out.

Tears continued to trickle down, trailing a path on those cheeks I often kissed. "Now… It affects me deeply to see you like this. To see you looking like a ghost, to see you so conflicted and torn with reasons not known, making such a difficult expression on your face I could not hope to fathom."

I sighed again. I've been sighing a lot lately. "I'm just tired, that's all… And it's winter and you know how I hate the cold."

I wasn't anymore sure what I wanted to tell her and just randomly told her things from the top of my head.

"Now, please just… go back to the living room and rest while I finish making the hot drinks before the ingredients go bad." _Great, I was more worried about the chocolate than the crying girl before me._

_What the hell's wrong with me?_

The dial turned with a click again and I started to go back to tending the melted chocolate.

But Nanoha had remained where she stood, tears silently cascading down her cheeks.

This time, I clicked the stove off myself. I wasn't going to get any work done unless I convinced the girl to do what I kept telling her to do.

When I was about to reach out to her, "Nanoha…"

"Is it Fate-chan's wish not to be with me anymore?"

She asked me the stupidest question ever.

My raised hand paused in midair.

After hearing those words put together to form such a question, to say I was shocked was an understatement.

I let my hand fall limply back to my side with an audible flop. "Don't be ridiculous," I said firmly. "I never said anything close to that. You… You _know_ how I feel about you."

When she didn't say anything, I tried again and rested my hands on her arms.

But she brushed them away.

I was greatly taken aback.

I clicked my tongue, one of the first signs leading to a point of no return. "Nanoha, c'mon."

I was starting to feel my patience dangerously running thin. And I really hated it when I get mad. I was sure that my anger would make me say things that would really hurt the person at the receiving end.

And I don't ever want Nanoha to be that person.

With annoyance, I shot my hand to hold her shoulders. "That's enou—"

"_Do not touch me_!" she barked and slapped away my hand, taking two steps back, putting more distance between us.

My eyes widened at the unexpected outburst. That frustration filling her voice. That anger storming in her glassy blue eyes. That pain contorting her tear-stained face.

My arms that had planned to reach out more to her, slowly lowered themselves. The shock that Nanoha didn't want me to touch her numbed my entire body.

I was at a loss. And tired.

As Nanoha continued to cry. Her face buried into her hands, sobbing against her palms. Her shoulders shaking, trembling like the leaves of a tree in a very windy and gloomy day.

I dully took a couple of steps to a direction unclear. And dazedly realized that I had braced my hands on the kitchen island.

My mind was in utter chaos. So much so that I didn't know what to think, what to do.

Then _my_ anger took over.

Putting all my weight into my fists, I pounded them as hard as I could causing a loud thud on the granite surface. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" I roared out furiously.

Startling Nanoha with a small sharp gasp.

Ignoring the dull, throbbing pain in my hands.

My body spun back angrily at Nanoha, grinding my teeth hard against each other.

"You asked if I was fine and I said I _was_, but you didn't believe me! You said to look at you and I _did,_ but you didn't like it! Y-You asked if I didn't want to be with you anymore and I said you were wrong because I _do_, I _still_ _really do_, _Nanoha_! But you _brushed_ me off! Telling me _not_ to touch you! What do you want me to do instead, huh?! Fetch you another dragon? A talking ferret? A television set? One box of Skittles? What?! What can I do to make you happy?!"

I was shouting. I was shouting so hard, the muscles in my neck were straining. I was shouting so hard my voice cracked. I was shouting so hard that tears also started flowing.

When I had gotten some of those out, my body felt emptier, weaker. I stepped back to lean limply against the island's cold ledge. Keeping my balance with one hand, while angrily wiping my eyes with the back of the other.

I sniffed, breathing was becoming hard. Air never completely filling my lungs enough for me to feel okay.

Nanoha's cries while I was shouting at her only became worse. Her whimpers had turned into audible sobs. Her face was still hidden in her hands. Her entire body was already shaking all over, clearly overloaded with all the emotions she was feeling all at once.

Hearing those muffled whimpers, her shaky breaths stabbed my heart over and over again.

I was the worst. Taking my problems and my own insecurities out on the young woman who captured my heart. Venting blindly and unreasonably at her when we could've just talked it all out calmly together as we sat on the couch, drinking hot chocolate on a cold winter day.

I couldn't stand it anymore.

Despite still feeling a little weak, a little angry, I approached her and pulled the shaking girl into my arms and when I felt her trying to push me away, I only held her closer, locking my arms to keep her in place.

Nanoha's cries and shaking only seemed to worsen.

I embraced her for a long moment. Not minding the fact that she didn't return it in favor of burying her face in her palms.

I listened to her ragged breathing. Her heartbreaking cries. Her painful sobs and whimpers.

Just hearing them made fresh tears come out from my own.

I breathed in sharply, taking one long inhale and letting out slowly as I still held the girl I loved close.

"Nanoha…" I started with a shakily quiet voice. I cleared my throat and swallowed before continuing. "Nanoha, listen to me, okay?" I pleaded. "Please believe me when I say this…" I didn't even care anymore if I sounded lame. I just wanted my feelings to reach her. "I love you. Truly, madly, deeply. No one could ever possibly hope to come close. I… I never even thought that the day would actually come that I'd be… so in love with someone. I thought… I would always just play around with other people… and would never consider myself to commit seriously to anyone."

I rested my cheek on her hair and resisted the urge to kiss it like I used to.

"Then I met you and everything just felt so magical." I chuckled at this addition. "Both literally and metaphorically speaking." Remembering the magic circles, the flying people, the beams of light and Ton-chan.

Nanoha sniffed, her breathing still ragged with all the crying she did. "…Then, why?" she mumbled in a small, vulnerable voice.

_Why?_ Really, I'd like to know myself.

I sighed, more saddened than angry now. "I'm a third-year high school student in Uminari University, born and raised here seventeen years ago in this fast-paced, modern city of Uminari. You're…"

I swallowed. The lump forming in my throat had grown.

"You're… the beloved second princess of the proud Takamachi de Mid-Childa royal family, born and raised one-thousand years ago in the ancient kingdom of Mid-Childa."

I blew out a breath and wasn't sure if I was really prepared to say this to her and myself.

I know we know who and what we are.

But for some reason, we never talked about it before and never breathed a word of it. If we noticed that we had started in that path, the two of us would figure out our own ways of steering the conversation away from the forbidden topic.

I think… we had put it off long enough.

"For the next few days, I have to give my homeroom teacher a paper, which will decide my future for the next years to come. When I turn eighteen, I'd go to the affiliated university with the major I chose and get a job once I graduate. And you…"

And here came the most painful part.

"You've already belonged to someone else." My eyes stung. "You've been engaged to Prince Jail even before we knew each other."

I felt her stiffen, her body tensing with what I just said.

I continued before she could say anything more. "On your next birthday, when… when you turn eighteen, you will marry Jail, a prince fit for a princess like you—"

Pushing herself strongly off my chest, her swollen still tearful blue eyes widened with shock. "That is not—Fate-chan, I have said before that you are the only one I love! I… I do not wish to marry Prince Jail. I have already decided not to marry him for the reason that I do not love him! My only wish is to be with _you_. So why—"

I pressed a finger to her lips, silencing her from speaking more, stopping her from causing my heart to clench every time I heard her pained voice.

I had finally fallen back into my habit of using my thumb in wiping the tears from her eyes. For a princess ready to take down an entire army of armed men, she sure cries easily when it came to matters concerning our relationship.

_Really, such a vulnerable child she is. _It just made me want to do everything for her.

"I see."

She gave one more push and was finally free from my arms. But remained close enough for me to just pull her back again. Her fingers remained clutching on my sleeves. "No, you do not see!" she insisted. "You are not listening to a word I am saying."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you are not."

"Nanoha," I spoke her name like a violin playing a melancholic melody. "You're _bound_ to a promise to marry him.

Unlike this world, after living in yours for just a few months, I saw that you guys honor and value your promises whole-heartedly, like it literally is a matter of life and death. That breaking your word was equal to throwing away your humanity. That's something rarely done here by people of my time."

I shook my head at her, feeling the sting in my eyes again. "And I don't want you to do that."

I closed my eyes and willed them to not even dare to shed some tears. "The Nanoha I know, who is fiercely loyal, who is compassionate as she is beautiful, who has an unrivalled bravery admired by warriors all over the land would do anything to keep her word, even if…"

I was beginning to suspect myself as a masochist as I constantly reminded myself of the painful truth.

"Even if she has to marry someone else so she could fulfill the promise she once told me about, to protect the future of her country and all the people she loves."

Nanoha lowered her head, breaking eye contact. She silently cried, squeezing her eyes as tears clung in the corners. Her hands covering only her mouth this time. "But I love _you_, Fate-chan," the muffled confession reached my ears still.

That quiet declaration clenched my chest tightly.

"But I don't belong in your time," I sadly admitted.

She raised her head, more determined, "Then I shall stay in this time with you."

_Seriously, Nanoha… You have no idea how much I'd love for that to happen._

But I let out an impatient sigh, imagining all the people I met back in Mid-Childa. "Are you even listening to me? Everything and everyone back in Mid-Childa need you."

"Those do not matter anymore!" she shouted with a stomp of her foot.

"You can't say that!" I snapped back. "What about your family? Hayate, Signum and the other knights? What about the baker and the farmers, the old people feeding the pigeons, the laughing children playing on the streets? Don't they matter?"

"Of course, they matter!" she screamed. "But you are _far_ more important to me!"

"I can't give you a future here, Nanoha! You're a person from royalty! A seventeen-year old high school kid, still living with her parents and brother can't possibly hope to support you!"

"Then I will find work! If it is for you, I would even relinquish my crown and my title!"

I wanted to pull my hair out of my head.

"Listen to yourself! Do you _badly_ want to break your father and mother's hearts when they suddenly find out that their youngest daughter would just up and quit being the princess that easily?!"

"Youare breaking _mine_ right here at this very moment!"

I said with a voice dripping with bitterness. "What's it to you anyway?! You're not even my girlfriend!" _Ah, I think I'm getting somewhere now._ "Heck, we're not even dating!"

Nanoha frowned, confused but still angry. "What does that have to do with this matter?!" And still screaming.

"_Everything!_" I shot my hands up in exasperation. "It has to do with everything!" I repeated. "I know it's stupid and complicated but…" I growled, rubbing my face harshly. "I'm just… angry! It just makes me so mad that you're not mine and somebody already got to you first—"

"But I have already said that I do not feel anything for Jail! Fate-chan, _you_ are my first love! Is that not enough?!"

"It is! It's _more_ than enough! But at the same time it's not! I know it's selfish, but it really isn't enough! I just want you all to myself!" I wanted to smack my head.

_Teenage angst, I loathe you._

"And I can't just ask an engaged princess to be my girlfriend! Although I would gladly steal you away and never ever let you go back to Mid-Childa, Mom raised me a little too well for that!"

I used to be proud that Mom taught me to stick to my principles and values.

Now, I just wanted to hit my head on the kitchen island for becoming such a loser. _I can't even tell the girl I love to ditch everything and be with me until we grow old together._

I mourned for having an annoying conscience.

"But even without having Mom branding into my brain that being selfish and stealing are bad, sooner or later you're going back there anyway. After Chrono and Amy come back with that book they told us about last night… You'll be going back home soon to Mid-Childa." _Away from me._

The last part crushed my chest.

The screaming contest we had slowly died down into an awkward and deafening silence. Neither of us spoke nor moved. We just stood there for who knows how long.

My throat hurt and had become dry from all the screaming I did. I was sure that Nanoha was feeling the same.

Our eyes were obviously puffy and red from all the waterworks in that homemade teenage drama.

I swallowed, seriously needing water to soothe my throat. "I'll get you some water, okay?" I said in a slightly raspy voice to the quiet girl and didn't wait for a response from her.

I took out two glasses from the cabinets and poured lukewarm water from the tap. The clinks of the glasses and the running water were the only sounds heard in the kitchen.

I handed the glass of water to her as she hesitated for a second before taking it with a small "Thank you."

I was relieved that I was still able to do something as simple as giving her some water to drink and that she took it and politely thanked me for it.

But instead of staying beside her like how I used to in our past arguments, it didn't feel quite right yet for me to just suddenly stand beside her after _this_ argument.

So I decided to go back to my original spot near the kitchen island while she stayed where she was near the kitchen sink.

We had fought before, countless times. Both about trivial things and serious ones. But this was easily the biggest one we had and the one with the most drama and waterworks.

We sipped our glasses of water in silence. Certainly waiting for the other's next move.

_Maybe I should just give up on it. I'm just being selfish after all._

Nanoha was only here for a limited time before Chrono and Amy or anyone back in Mid-Childa figure out a way to take her back home.

Instead of fighting, I should be showing her all the fun places and stuff around Uminari. She was alone in a strange era. At the very least, I didn't want her to have any more bad memories of this place before she leaves.

Feeling a little more determined to make things right, I was about to call out to her—

"…Fate-chan?"

But she beat me to it.

Standing a little straighter, I said, "Y-Yes?" and attentively waited for the girl to continue.

"Can I…" Nanoha hesitated, looking at her reflection in the glass of water in her hand. "Can I really… not stay here with you?" she asked in a small voice.

I could feel my heart breaking again. The constricting sensation in my throat slowly coming back. "Nanoha…" My voice implored her to stop.

Before my logic would be overcome with irrationality, tempting me to fulfill that wish of yours without a second thought.

"I promise I would not be a burden to you or your family," she said. "You all have been so kind as to welcome a stranger such as myself to your lovely home, letting me join your cheerful family discussions, introducing me to meals I have never tasted."

Nanoha wore a small smile as she continued, "I am so happy to learn that my beloved came from such warm and kind people."

The beautiful girl looked up this time. "That is why I will work hard. I will learn the ways of your society. No matter how difficult they may seem, I will try my very best to learn them."

Nanoha breathed in and let out a shaky breath. "I… I just could never wish for a world without Fate-chan in it. At the very least, I wish to be a part of yours no matter how small my place may be."

Nanoha was smiling. "That is why I beg you to not push me away because…" And yet there was still even a single tear that slid down her angelic face. "…If it is for Fate-chan's sake, I do not care how much hardship I must endure."

My eyes widened, the words ringing a familiar echo in my mind.

I had said something quite similar before.

* * *

We were preparing for the deciding battle against the strongest army from Cranagan.

Despite Hayate's brilliant strategies and Nanoha's powerful attacks, the number of mages and knights in our side wasn't even equal to a quarter of the warriors Cranagan had.

It was a losing battle but the princess of Mid-Childa would keep saying otherwise, that there was still a chance for us to win. Despite the huge difference between our army and theirs.

"_There is a way,"_ Nanoha announced with fiercely determined blue eyes. _"As our only strategist, Hayate-chan shall stay at the rear and order our comrades forward and confront our enemies head on. Vita-chan and Signum-san shall assist and widen our range. And our combat mages and knights shall strike from there with our usual offensive and defensive formation."_

My face couldn't help but form a very deep frown as I stared at the princess while she told us the plan.

I had the nagging feeling that I wasn't going to like it one bit.

Hayate, contemplating the plan, scrunched up her once cheerful childish face and transformed it into an expression a respectable commander wore. _"That could work,"_ she mumbled in thought but still a little hesitant. Then she looked up to her liege. _"But what are you going to do, Nanoha-chan?"_ she asked the princess and also her best friend.

Nanoha's lips were pressed together in a thin line, showing unwavering courage. _"I alone will circle around and strike the enemy from behind."_

"_WHAT?!"_

This caused an uproar among the people inside that large tent.

"_The enemy will not suspect a thing!"_ she explained more, trying to raise her voice above the objections from the knights and mages gathered. _"Among our comrades, I alone possess the magical energy large enough to make a bombardment attack."_

"_We would rather sacrifice ourselves than allow our beloved princess to perform such a dangerous task!" _one of the captains of one of the squads bellowed, which earned a round of agreement from the others.

"_And for that reason, the enemy would think the same as well. They shall think that I will stay behind and be protected by every one of our comrades here. _

_We should use that to our advantage! _

_I may be the princess but if it is to protect our kingdom, I would gladly sacrifice myself and take even the smallest of opportunities if it would help us in driving those invaders away from our land."_

The shouts of objections had gradually died down into murmurs and guilty shakes of their heads. From the conflicted and torn expressions on their faces, I'd say that a part of them agreed to the young woman's words.

That this might be the only way to even have a fighting chance.

When I looked back at Hayate, Signum and Vita, all of them had their proud heads lowered, probably thinking the same things as their captains and squads.

Finally, my eyes rested on Nanoha's steady form. Her adorable face was now stone-hard serious. But a small smile formed on her lips when the silence spoke volumes of her worried people's minds. _"I will be fine. Do not worry so much my comrades."_

_That does it!_ The other knights and mages had their chance in voicing their opinions, but it was my turn to give the stubborn princess a piece of my mind.

The tent fell into silence. And it was my cue to do my thing.

I stood from my seat at the back and bellowed, _"HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST YOUR MIND, WOMAN?!"_

To which every bowed head snapped right back up with wide eyes the size of saucers and jaws dropping wide open.

It was my turn to cause an uproar.

As expected, even Nanoha was shocked wide-eyed at what I shouted for all the small but strong Mid-Childan army to hear.

I could hear some of the mages and knights I made friends with to tell me to just keep quiet and sit back down. The older members of the army scolded me, that I had even the nerve to speak like that to Her Royal Highness.

When Nanoha snapped out of her momentous stupor, she scowled that same scowl I always saw her wear whenever we would start one of our arguments again. _"Is there something you wish to share to us, Fate-chan?"_

"_Yeah! There is something I wish to share!"_ I pointed at her standing in front. _"That you are one stupid woman!"_

Nanoha's mouth slackened, my friends were crying for my impending death, the old knights' blood pressure were surely rising, Hayate was snickering, Signum just sighed tiredly and Vita was shaking her head in her place.

_Yep, this was one hell of a picture to take if my phone didn't run out of power._

When the tent was thrown into chaos courtesy of me, I spoke again in a much louder voice. My eyes directed at Nanoha's shocked ones. _"That plan of yours you're trying to tell your comrades about? In my opinion, it's just you announcing to them a sure-fire way of killing yourself and resulting in them losing their princess! Are you even trying to finish a war? Or are you trying to start another?"_

"_Have your ears gone deaf?!"_ Nanoha angrily shouted back. _"This is the only way to stop the Cranagan army from entering to our territory! I did say no such thing about starting another war!"_

"_Yeah, right," _I rolled my eyes and chuckled dryly. "_Let's say we'll really win this war, but in exchange, you die. Do you really think that the people who love you will just sit back and do nothing about it? And just let themselves cry their hearts out for your untimely yet noble sacrifice? _

_No! If you think that, princess, then you really are a naïve idiot. _

_When word gets out to the rest of the kingdom, somehow, one way or another, someone else will take their revenge against the people responsible for killing you and it wouldn't just be a war about territory and resources anymore! It would be another war out of revenge! Do you really think people will just stop at that? Nanoha, do you really want that to happen?"_

I wasn't really that good at public speaking and I really did hate debates and others like that.

But I felt a little proud that I was able to capture all the attention of all the people inside that tent even the ones who called me a disrespectful knave, who begged me to shut my mouth and who asked if I had a death wish.

Even Nanoha.

The brave princess was silent. Everybody was silent. The only sounds heard were the rustling of the wind outside, slightly shaking the cloth walls of the tent.

"_But there is no other way," _Nanoha spoke first.

"_There's got to be one!"_ I insisted. _"We just need to think harder!"_

"_If there was, then I would not have proposed this plan to begin with! Fate-chan, there is no other way!"_

"_And there's no way for me to just let myself stand back and let you die in a place like this!"_

The heavy unnamed feeling lingered in the air.

Everybody was confused. Nanoha and everyone else were all confused. The battle was tomorrow. As soon as the sun rises, the Cranagan army would be marching in Mid-Childan territory.

It was really unfair. The big guy bullying the small guy to get his candy. _Why don't they just pick on somebody their own size?!_

I had to think of another way. But if there really was one, Hayate and Nanoha and everybody else would have thought of it by now and used that instead.

_But did I really have it in me to let Nanoha go alone to launch a surprise attack from the rear? Knowing that the plan just screams disastrous results, especially on Nanoha's life?! What if the enemy anticipated this plan? How would we escape that?_

There was no doubt that Nanoha's magical prowess was strong. I mean, really, _really_ strong. Like strong enough to obliterate an entire field of rocks and rubble and turn it into a barren and flat pile of dirt.

But I had seen the Cranagan army when I went on a scouting mission with Shamal. And with my own eyes, even from watching their numbers, was enough to make my teeth clatter in the unbelievable size.

The army was ten times—no, a hundred times larger than Mid's!

It would take a miracle for us to win the battle without sacrificing Nanoha or anyone else's life. _There really has to be another way!_

We asked help from Mid's alliance, the Sankt Kingdom. But unfortunately, the Sankt army from the alliance was at the other side of the kingdom.

Cranagan was attacking Mid's western borders, the farthest away from the allied nation since the Sankt kingdom was at the eastern border. And it would still take another day for them to arrive. By then, everything would be too late.

_Aargh! If only we had another ally! Or someone who can help us win or something that would even drive those barbarians away by scaring them out of their wits—_

_Wait…something scaring them away?_

I was scared out of my wits not too long ago too! And that was when Nanoha and I wandered into a forest and found a cave that unfortunately houses a very, very humongous and terrifying…

"_That's it!"_

Everyone jumped on their seats when I suddenly shouted like I had an epiphany.

But I did!

"_Fate-chan?"_ Nanoha called out worriedly. _"Are you—"_

"_Nanoha!"_ I couldn't stop from grinning widely._ "I think I know how to win this war without you having to do that plan of yours!"_

The knights and mages stirred on their seats, slowly growing excited. Nanoha, Hayate and the others also looked hopeful.

The princess' face still looked a bit confused though. _"What plan have you thought of?"_

"_I'm going to get you a dragon!"_

The excitement died. And everyone froze for a second.

"_WHAT?!"_

Now, it was their turn to disapprove of my plan. More than disapproving, some of them looked skeptical and were snickering, mocking.

"_You cannot possibly be serious, girl,"_ one of the male knights said. _"You? Fetching a dragon for Her Majesty?"_

"_All the other dragons that once roamed the world have gradually disappeared," _an old mage said._ "Except for one."_

"_That's the thing!"_ I pointed out. _"My plan is to get that dragon to help us win the war."_

Some of the warriors burst out into laughter.

"_Unfortunately, my dear friend,"_ a female knight spoke._ "The last dragon is the most dangerous one of all. And it never stays in one place. No one knows where it is wreaking havoc now."_

This earned more chuckling from the other occupants.

Feeling a little pissed, I firmly said, _"I do."_

Which made all the snickering go away.

"_Nanoha and I met it back in the forest. It's living in a cave there."_

The tent was now filled with disbelief gasps and whispers. Some of them sounded scared.

"_The black dragon has come to Mid-Childa?!"_ one of the young members cowered. _"Is it going to spread its destruction here in our land as well?"_

"_It's really not doing anything!"_ I told them, sensing a different kind of panic within them. _"It's just there, staying in the cave. Nanoha and I thought of taking cover from the rain and went inside that cave. We didn't know there was a fire-breathing dragon living there in the first place."_

"_Then let sleeping gods lie, girl,"_ one of the burly knights sagely said.

"_In this case, a sleeping dragon," _his companion added.

"_The main point is to not try to disturb that beast," _a captain of one of the squads spoke with finality. _"I commend you, Fate, for coming up with such an unconventional plan but it is just simply dangerous. You will most likely die by its claws, fangs and fire even before you could somehow convince it to fight it for our side."_

"_But I can do it!"_ I persisted. _"I can't explain it to you guys, but I know I can!"_

"_Fate-chan," _Nanoha spoke once more. And the rest of the knights and mages silenced themselves in respect to the royal princess. She paused for a moment before speaking. _"I thank you. For even trying to find another way to help us win this war, but your plan is simply impossible."_

"_But you saw what I did with it! You were there, too!"_

The princess' blue orbs disappeared behind closed eyelids. Taking in air and letting it out before speaking again, _"I know. And if it were not for you, we would have died in that forest. But we were just fortunate back then. And you may not come back unscathed this time. I fear for that happening to you."_

She did have a point. We were just lucky. In a desperate attempt to fend it off, without thinking, I blew on Arf's whistle I brought with me since I thought I could continue training it while we were having our family camping trip. The young puppy still didn't know any tricks.

I seriously didn't expect for a _dragon_ of all things to also be affected with the doggy whistle and crawl back into its cave.

I crossed my arms and narrowed my eyes at her. _"So you don't believe in me."_

"_That is not what I said."_

"_But you really don't! You don't believe I can do it!"_

"_I just fear for your safety!"_

"_And you're not worried about yours?"_

When Nanoha opened her mouth to say something else, a hand rested on her shoulder, stopping her from continuing.

"_All right, all right, that is enough from you two lovebirds," _Hayate teased, breaking the tense mood.

"_WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!"_

I blushed and angrily shouted at the mischievous knight commander.

"_Hayate-chan!" _ Nanoha was also blushing but fought it off to glare at her childhood friend. _"Now is not the time for your teases!"_

The petite knight blinked. _"Who said anything about teasing you? I was just pointing out an obvious fact!"_

"_HAYATE!"_

"_Fine, fine," _The brunette cackled. _"Really, all of you should relax a bit. You all are too tense."_

"_And you're too relaxed!" _ I pointed out.

"_True," _she agreed. _"But I am still knight commander and my turn has come to voice my own opinions."_ With a wide and careless smile, she said, _"You two are idiots."_

Signum and Vita did a wonderful and synchronized facepalm while the rest of Hayate's subordinates were astounded speechless.

"_I'm going to kill you, Hayate," _I growled out.

"_Now, now, as tempting as that sounds, Fate-chan, I must respectfully decline your offer. Now then,"_ She smiled widely and put her fists on her hips and with her chest puffed out proudly. _"Here is what I think: Nanoha-chan's and Fate-chan's plans, though fiercely reckless and terribly dangerous respectively, are both quite plausible."_

There was a rise of protests and objections to the head knight.

"_I know, I know," _Hayate tried to calm the very agitated group. _"I must be out of my mind, too, yes? But I think we are running out of choices here. And I know all of us most certainly do not want to surrender without a fight, yes?"_

Her subordinates bellowed their 'ayes' in response.

"_Then what say this? We shall go with both plans. Princess Nanoha's and Fate-chan's plans?"_

"_NO WAY?!"_

"_Yes, way. If both succeed, everyone is happy, right?" _Hayate chuckled and smiled widely._ "The worse that could happen is that we shall lose this war or Fate-chan is a dragon's gorgeous and bootylicious dinner."_

My jaw dropped to the floor.

Those were the understatements of the millennia!

_And since when did Hayate learn that word?!_ From what I could remember, I have never taught or said _bootylicious_ to her…

Then I remembered that I let her borrow my mp3 player once.

I smacked my forehead. _She must've heard it from one of the hip-hop songs in my playlists._

"_Hayate-chan!" _Nanoha angrily barked. _"That is not—"_

"_At this rate, the two of you are just going to continue being stubborn and fight all night,"_ Hayate explained to her princess and friend._ "If this keeps up, we shall not be prepared enough to fight on the morrow. So I believe that this is the plan to go with."_

When Nanoha didn't say anything in reply, she turned back to her waiting subordinates. _"Here is the final plan: We shall allow Fate-chan to somehow get that dragon and let it help us win this war. Though I clueless on how you are about to do that, Fate-chan, I am counting on you for that."_

I nodded, thankful for Hayate's words. _"If you can give me the fastest horse, I'll leave tonight."_

Hayate smiled, _"Very well. Signum,"_ she turned to the stoic knight. _"Can you fetch Rasanz for me?"_

The tall, pink-haired knight bowed, _"As you wish, Meister." _And left.

"_While Fate-chan gets her dragon, the rest of us will go with Nanoha-chan's plan. I admit that it will put the princess in grave danger but it is also worth a try. Her bombardment is unrivalled and it would strike a fatal blow to the enemy's forces if it can be accomplished correctly using the element of stealth."_

Hayate observed the reactions of her subordinates and squads. All of them still looked skeptical and hesitant. So she continued.

"_I understand your fears. But as proud knights and the best mages of Mid-Childa let us show these uncouth invaders the consequence of trying to disturb our peaceful land."_

With Hayate's encouraging words, the downcast grim faces of all her comrades lifted.

Seeing this, she turned back to Nanoha with a toothy grin. _"And we must not forget that we have Princess Nanoha, the White Devil, on our side."_

The audience's cheers started to grow louder.

Nanoha smiled at her childhood friend. _"Do not think I will let you get away unhurt by calling me by that title again."_

Hayate gasped dramatically and raised her hands in defense. _"It was a compliment! And I know you secretly fancy it."_

Nanoha rolled her eyes but still giggled. She faced her people once more. _"Like Knight Commander Yagami has said, we should not fear the Cranagan army. Instead, they should fear us!"_

A unified round of cheers burst.

"_Let them regret the day they even thought about stepping one foot on our land! Let them cower not only by showing our powers but also our unity and courage! And let them see our pride as we stand up against their forces for our love and loyalty to the future of Mid-Childa! Long live, Mid-Childa!"_

"_LONG LIVE, MID-CHILDA!"_

All the knights and mages shot out from their seats and shouted their cheers in booming loud voices and thunderous applauds. A seemingly endless round of claps and howls filled the once tense and silent air. It was now filled with renewed hope.

The scene sent goosebumps through my skin. I smiled at the thought that the beautiful princess could inspire an entire army of experienced knights and clever mages.

"_Testarossa,"_ a husky voice called.

And I saw Signum gesturing me out of the tent. Exiting the high-spirited tent full of people, I went out into the wide open space. And was happy to feel the chilly night breeze blowing.

But I still hate the cold.

Signum and I walked to where we kept the horses. And she stood by a gray-colored one.

The trained animal stood and waited patiently as white vapor came out of its nose, scraping its hoof on the ground.

"_This is Rasanz," _Signum introduced holding its rein while affectionately caressing the animal's neck._ "Meister Hayate's horse and the fastest in all of Mid-Childa. I am confident it will take you back to that forest." _

I looked at the magnificent creature. Even with one glance, it looked proud and strong. _"Rasanz, huh? I'm in your care then, buddy."_

The horse neighed its response.

"_That was some strategy meeting, huh?"_ I scoffed, zipping up my hoodie to warm myself.

The taller young woman scoffed in return. _"I agree. However, your plan is still a reckless one."_

I petted the horse's neck and felt happy that it let me. _"And Nanoha's plan isn't?"_ I challenged her with a smirk.

Signum cleared her throat. _"Well, Her Highness may also have her moments of idiocy."_

"_Ooooh!"_ I playfully howled. _"You're learning Signum!"_

Her usually serious expression, offered a very rare smirk. _"I blame you for the influence."_

Signum was a really serious woman. And I meant, a really serious one.

At first, I even thought that she was the head knight. But it was her who pointed out that the she wasn't. And that the perverted chocolate-brown haired girl I met, who kept groping my breast with every chance she gets, was actually her Meister and the one and only Knight Commander.

I accused her of joking. She said she never jested. Looking at her made me believe her half a second later.

After that, we just clicked and she taught me how to handle the sword and we became sparring partners. Though at first, she kicked my butt real hard. I soon started getting the hang of it enough to win my first mock battle against her.

"_That reminds me, Signum. I told you my name is Fate T. Harlaown but you kept calling me using my middle name instead. What gives?"_

The tall woman blinked and thought about it for a second. _"Testarossa seems more appropriate to me."_

I glared up at her. _"You just find it hard to pronounce my last name, don't you? And you think you're too cool to call me Fate."_

A mock smirk she gave me. _"Probably."_

When I was about to retort back, a voice from behind called.

"_Fate-chan!"_

I reacted to the familiar voice and turned around. _"Nanoha?"_

The princess jogged to where we were, huffing white breath as she ran. She stopped a few feet away and looked at me, then at Signum.

Signum suddenly said without even Nanoha saying anything yet. _"Then I will excuse myself first. May luck be with you, Testarossa."_

I nodded as I accepted the reins from her. _"Thanks, Signum."_

Signum bowed respectfully to Nanoha. _"If you will excuse me, Your Highness."_

The princess nodded with a smile. _"Mm, good work today, Signum-san."_

When the female knight went back to the direction of the big tent, Nanoha and I stood in awkward silence.

My fingers were absently rubbing the leather reins I was holding. I still felt a little uncomfortable after what happened in the strategy meeting. Even though we came to an agreement thanks to Hayate, it was still… awkward.

"_Fate-chan…"_

"_Hmm?"_ I hummed without looking up. My eyes focusing on the interesting dirt on the ground.

"_I… I still think that you should not leave."_

I sighed, my shoulders sagging. _"Nanoha we've been through this. I'm still going."_

"_Fate-chan, you cannot seriously want to endanger yourself. Like one of the knights had said, it does not stay in one place. How can you be so sure that it will remain where we once found it? Let alone bring it to the battlefield?"_

"_I'm just sure it's back there, okay? I just have this gut feeling. You're just gonna have to trust me on this."_

Nanoha spat._ "So you are just blindly relying on intuition and not even caring whether you get eaten or not?" _

I threw the reins and was thankful that I didn't scare off the horse. And stomped my way to Nanoha. _"At least I _trust_ my instincts!" _ I countered back. _"_You_ don't trust me at all!"_

Blue eyes looked hurt but still blazing with annoyance. _"That is not true, I trust you!"_ She countered angrily and whipped her finger to the general direction of the forest._ "I just do not trust that beast to _not_ kill you! Have you forgotten that it once almost bit your head off?"_

"_I'm not gonna let that happen again, okay? You just have to really trust me and let me go, Nanoha!"_

"_No! I am not going to just stand by here and watch you go offering yourself as a dragon's meal!"_

"_I won't!" _ I threw my hands up in the air in exasperation and groaned, getting tired of this argument. _"I just want to help however I can, okay? The very fact I'm not even Mid-Childan proves that I have to do something to help! I'm the only one who isn't skilled enough with the sword and I have zilch magical potential! I don't want to be a burden to anyone! Especially to you!" _

"_How could you say that?! I have never once considered you a burden and neither does the army!"_

"_And that's why you have to at least give me this chance to help you! 'Cause I'm the only one who has a clue on how to tame that dragon! And this might just be our only fighting chance to win tomorrow's battle!"_

Nanoha stomped her foot. _"At least bring another knight or one of the mages to help you!"_

"_You know we don't stand a chance against Cranagan just by looking at the size of their army. We need all the people we can get to fight them off!"_ I desperately reasoned out, my voice pleading._ "Bringing another knight or mage with me will cause the army to lose one of its few remaining offensive or defensive forces! You know that!"_

"_But I do not want to lose my friend!" _Nanoha cried just as desperately, voice cracking with anger mixed with frustration. Her blue eyes looking glassy in the dim light from one of the lamps of the makeshift stable.

From the all the screaming we did, white puffs came out from our rapid breathing.

After what Nanoha had said, I couldn't come up with anything for awhile.

Despite us arguing because of countless miscommunications and our different cultures and mindsets, the two of us became friends along the way. Our friendly fights were just one of our unusual ways of showing how we got along, as observed by Hayate.

When I didn't say anything in reply to what Nanoha admitted, she turned her eyes downcast and found the dirt interesting just like I did awhile ago.

Breathing in and letting it out slowly, I took a step closer and stroked her hair. _"Nanoha,"_ I called her name gently, more softly. _"You won't lose me. I _will_ come back."_

Nanoha fidgeted with her fingers nervously and pressed her lips firmly together in a thin line before saying, _"What if you will not?"_ in a small, scared voice.

For some odd reason, my chest tightened painfully and my stomach fluttered weirdly when I heard the brave princess speaking so vulnerably. And I felt that I wanted to do everything I can to relieve her unease.

I pressed my forehead against hers and whispered, _"I will come back…"_ I said coating my voice with conviction._ "Because I don't want to lose you either." _An idea came to me._ "And to prove my point…"_

Nanoha lifted her head when I said this.

When I leaned away, I was relieved to see some of the anxiety from her face fading, replaced by a quizzical look when I started zipping down my jacket, removing it and draping it securely over her shoulders. _It looked a little bigger on her, _I mused internally.

Slender auburn eyebrows arched up in surprise. _"Fate-chan, what are you doing?"_

I flashed her a toothy grin, _"I'm letting you hold my hoodie."_

She blinked. _"But 'tis your favorite and you value it greatly. You told me you worked hard for it."_

I shrugged, _"I know." _

It took me three months to save up my allowance to get that limited edition hoodie. I even had to sell some of my CDs, do extra chores around the house and get a part-time job. It was one of the rare times I really worked hard despite my easy-going personality back in Uminari.

"_That's why I'm letting you hold it. That way, I'll double my effort to really come back."_

Nanoha giggled, pulling my jacket closer. _"What if I will not return it to you?"_

I smirked, _"Then, I'll just use my dragon to get it from you."_

The girl laughed. And I realized that I really missed her laughter.

Since the news that Cranagan was going to launch an invasion in the western border, Nanoha had been feeling agitated and stressed since then. She ate and slept less. And even talked less. It really worried me and the others.

Hearing her melodiously rich laughter was even easing my own anxiety of meeting that dragon again.

I looked at her gently. _"You finally laughed,"_ I told her. _"It suits you more, y'know. Laughing and smiling. That's why I'm gonna help you end this war. Just you wait, okay?"_

Nanoha stepped closer and wound her arms around my neck as she softly whispered my name.

I returned her hug and circled my arms around her, feeling her warm arms and body.

"_If it is Fate-chan's wish, I will wait for her return,"_ she said against my shoulder. Her arms squeezed me closer to her. _"Just please… hurry back to me."_

A shiver ran down my spine from feeling her breath so close to my skin. In response, I pulled her closer and buried my face in the crook of her neck. _"Mm, I will."_

We hugged each other for a little while longer, strangely feeling relief wash over us just by giving each other such an assuring gesture in each others' arms.

I reminded myself that I really had to go since the forest was still a little ways off from camp. And Nanoha still needed to rest to build up all the magical energy she needs for tomorrow's important battle.

Regrettably, I loosened my arms away from that source of gentle warmth and whispered a frail, _"I have to go"_ to her.

To which Nanoha just reluctantly nodded once and slowly lowered her arms from my neck to grab my sleeves.

I adjusted the thick jacket around her.

Honestly, I just wanted to be with her a little while longer before I finally depart. _This could be the last time we'll see each other…_

I angrily shoved that thought aside. And felt more determined than ever to succeed. _If I don't, Nanoha will…_

"_Promise me that you will take care and stay safe."_

"_Mm, I promise."_

Our arms fell to our sides. But neither I nor she moved and just got lost in each others' eyes.

Nanoha stepped forward suddenly and kissed my cheek, surprising me.

My eyes widened as I felt the spot where her soft lips touched, feeling my face growing warmer to hotter. _"W-What was that all about?"_

The princess only giggled and smiled. _"'Tis to bring you good luck."_

I laughed, finding her really cute. I never really pegged her as the kind of girl to give a good luck kiss.

"_Fate-chan, wait here for a moment please."_ Nanoha said hurriedly and ran back to the direction of her tent.

"_Eh?" _Dumbfounded, I stared at her running until she disappeared, confused by the sudden order to stay put.

I turned to Rasanz and petted the animal, thanking it silently for the patience. _"Thanks for waiting and sorry you had to see all that drama."_

Rasanz neighed and huffed.

"_I know I was kinda being a stubborn jerk to her. But you gotta admit I had a point, right?"_

The horse shook its head and scraped its hoof twice on the ground.

Feeling like the horse just disagreed with me, I looked at it appalled. _"Whose side are you on? Wait, don't answer that."_ I held up my hand at it._ "I think I already know. You're just like Hayate. Well, you're her horse so it comes to no surprise. But still, I just want to protect Nano—"_

"_Fate-chan?"_

"_WAH!" _I twisted my body quickly, embarrassed that I was caught in the middle of one of my so-called 'self-talks' like how Nanoha and Hayate had teasingly called it. _"Hey, princess!" _ I greeted, pretending to not look flustered. _"I-I didn't hear you come back."_

Nanoha giggled as she approached, draping something over her arms. _"Well, I did not want to disturb your heart to heart moment with dear Rasanz."_

She really did catch me.

The horse behind me neighed with its head bouncing up and down, like it was mockingly laughing at me. I gritted my teeth as I thought, _He really is Hayate's horse._

I felt a warm cloak draped over my shoulders. Nanoha pulled the pristine white and black-hemmed cape closer to my body and fastened the gold chain securely.

"_Wh-What's this?"_ I asked her, confused by the action.

"_This is actually a family heirloom. It once belonged to my grandfather. He was called the Lightning Mage of Mid-Childa and was the fastest in all the land. He once told me it brought him luck and protection during many battles and missions."_ She said while fixing the high collar near my neck.

I gasped and grabbed her wrists. _"Then, why are you letting me wear it?!"_

Surprised that I held her wrists and seeing my reaction, the brunette just smiled softly. _"I want the protection and luck Grandfather told me to be with Fate-chan. So she may succeed with her mission and come back safely to… to us."_

That certainly caught me off guard.

The princess gave an innocent smile. _"And Fate-chan once told me that she hates the cold very, very much, yes? And since your jacket is with me, you can wear this in its stead." _In a much quieter voice, she added, _"And this was… supposed to be my wedding gift for my future husband…"_

I didn't know why but I felt a twinge of pain in my chest upon hearing I carefully concealed it. _"Then all the more reason for me not to wear it. Your future husband would hunt me down."_

"_Right now, all that matters is for Fate-chan to return safely first," _she answered matter-of-factly._ "We will worry about that in its due time."_

I scowledand felt guilty with our exchange. The princess gave me a family heirloom of her famous grandfather which was supposed to be a wedding gift and I just gave her a limited edition hoodie I had my eye on for months. The difference of value was immeasurable. I felt like I was cheating.

I sighed, realizing that there was no winning against this girl. _"Y'know, it's gonna be hard giving this back as white as it is now while I try not get eaten by a big carnivorous, fire-breathing lizard."_

Nanoha's smile faded into a serious expression. _"Then why go through all these hard tasks?"_

_Yeah, Fate, _my inner voice agreed. _Where was that easy life you always preferred? Where was that laid-back attitude that you took pride in? What happened to that energy conserving principle you always told other people about just to avoid handling annoying, troublesome work?_

The answer… was standing right before me.

"_Because…" _I smiled at Nanoha as she waited for my reply. _"If it's for Nanoha's sake, I don't care how much hardship I must endure."_

* * *

I carefully placed the half-full glass of water on the kitchen island. Not trusting my numb and shaky hands anymore from holding it firmly to not cause a mess in Mom's kitchen.

Nanoha said she would endure any hardship for me. Hasn't she proven that enough already? On several, separate multiple occasions? Even taking the hit from a poisonous dart that was meant to kill me with a burning fever instead?

This girl was too selfless to the point of being stupid. _Her entire life is in Mid-Childa. And my future is here in Uminari._

We were two different people who weren't even supposed to find each other!

But like a divine prank from God, we did. And even fell in love.

I couldn't be happier.

If Nanoha's with me, I could do anything. Simply anything.

And it really doesn't matter where we came from or that we were born from two different eras of the same land.

Mid-Childa was Uminari's past. And Uminari will be Mid-Childa's future.

But what I want… is a past to reminisce with Nanoha over hot chocolate with marshmallows, a present to make lots and lots of memories together using my camera, and a future to where we'll happily look forward to now, forever and always.

We'll live, we'll talk together and flirt, and we'll even sometimes fight but make up just as quickly. We'll celebrate birthdays, anniversaries and throw parties. We'll have problems but we'll solve them one at a time.

We'll plan a lot of things. We'll make a life together.

I stiffened as I held my breath.

_I guess… that was my answer all along, huh?_

My chest tightened. The growing excitement inside me was enough to make my hands go cold and numb more and more. The feeling was terrifyingly wonderful.

I couldn't wait anymore to tell her. I was so excited that I didn't know how to gather the words to form the correct sentences to say them.

I looked up and saw that the girl hadn't moved an inch after she asked if she could stay. She was waiting for my answer that I haven't given yet. Looking at her nervous face, I'd say she must be bracing for the worst answer she'd ever hear in her life.

"Nanoha…"

Her brunette's head snapped up attentively, "Y-Yes?"

I tried to keep a straight face, reminding myself not to give my answer away. Chrono did point out that I was terrible at poker. But I had to try for this one time.

"You said that if it's for me, you'd endure any hardship, right?"

Nanoha visibly swallowed. Her feet shifted a bit where she stood. Looking conflicted if she wanted to hear my answer or not, but decided to stay and set the glass on the counter behind her in favor of playing nervously with her fingers, her very cute habit.

She gave a nod, keeping her eyes on her hands.

_It was now or never._

"Like you, my life had been planned out, too. Not as intensely as yours though, just something normal for most teenagers in this time." I chuckled.

And continued after glancing at Nanoha, "We'd go to school, get the required education we need, pass all our subjects and exams, and graduate. Then we'd get a job, not minding if we like it or not and earn our own money. Others would stay single and focus on work. Others would settle down and start a family or even balance both their careers _and_ personal life."

Feeling the building nervousness, I also started clasping my cold hands in front of me, rubbing them absently as I said. "Those are just some of the things that normally happen with people in my time."

I closed my eyes for a moment and opened them again. "Then recently, I realized mine was just as normal and the same as the general population… except that it just so happens that I stumbled upon a dormant magical circle that transported me back to the past after trying to gather some firewood for my family's camping trip. And then ended up smacked dab in the middle of an intense battle full of light beams and flying people, finding a very, very attractive cosplaying girl claiming that she was a princess and calling me an uncouth barbarian."

I looked up and saw that Nanoha was smiling fondly, giggles would escape her lips. "And one thing led to another, we ended up spending time together, though most of it was filled with us arguing and her kicking my shin on more than one occasion."

I heard Nanoha giggling again and I too couldn't help the smirk in my face. "But, I found out that she was a sweet, loyal, kind and brave young woman. And it was only a matter of time… that I was falling in love with her. We still had fights though, but one of us would eventually apologize and the other one would instantly forgive the other.

Then we were reminded that the two of us belonged to different times, to different worlds, having different plans set out for them. One was from the past; the other was from the future. Some people told them that their love was just impossible.

After that… both of us came to the future. We relaxed a bit, met my family and cuddled on the couch. But we still fought, arguing about the right thing to do. And made each other cry. And now… that same princess is asking if she could stay with me…"

I let a moment pass before I lifted my head to look at Nanoha, who was now covering her mouth, tears had already silently trailed down her face. I didn't know if they were happy tears or not. Or a mixture of both as I told the events that had happened that led us to this moment.

I resisted the urge to stride over and wipe the tears away and kill the suspense just to comfort her, to make her happy.

But like the evil person I was, I wanted to milk it a little while longer, hoping that the ending would be much, much sweeter.

"Nanoha… you saw the paper I was holding a while ago in the living room, right?"

The tear-stained face nodded once wordlessly.

"That… That was my guidance survey sheet. Students are supposed to write their career choices there, which university we're going to go to and what major we're going to take. Our future kinda depends on that paper. Well, not really that much but… it holds an important role or something like that. It's like, if we write our choice there, we have to see through it. So when I write the name of the university affiliated to my school, I'd be intensely busy with my studies for years. And I wouldn't have time for anything else."

Nanoha, with pained eyes squeezed them shut and lowered her head more until her chin almost reached her chest. Her muffled sobs could be heard from where I stood. Her breathing had turned ragged and deep.

My clasped hands had clenched each other tight. Giving myself pain for causing Nanoha such distress.

"But there's still one option on that paper…" A pause. "And that's to get a job after high school graduation."

The sobbing had died down into silence. Nanoha stood still for a moment and slowly looked up. Her face looking stunned and confused if she heard what she thought she heard correctly. "…W-What?" Her weak voice spoke. "What… What are you trying to say, Fate-chan?"

I cleared my throat, feeling the moment of truth coming. "What I'm saying is… When you said you'd endure any hardship for me, I don't… I don't want you to do it alone. I don't want you to learn our society's foreign norms and rules alone. I don't want you to find work and live somewhere by yourself just so you could be in a small place in my world…"

_Aaaah, whatever! I can't take it anymore!_

I strode to Nanoha and abruptly stopped in front of her with my clenched fists at my sides. "Nanoha… you're place in my world is _not_ small. Because you _are_ my world. I want to endure all the hardships in life together with you. I want to be there while you learn our ways of society and guide you when you mess up and teach you until you get it right. I want to find work too, so that we can support each other and have our own home to return to after a long day at work.

Let's be together while we talk about the past while we sit on a second-handed couch drinking hot chocolate. Let's go on vacation somewhere in the country while we take pictures to freeze a happy moment in a photograph and talk about more of our hopes and dreams. Let's apply for a retirement plan together and that someday count each other's wrinkles in a villa somewhere while watching the sunset."

I held Nanoha's left hand while her other one stayed to cover her lips. I heard her speak my name as tears continued to fall.

"Nanoha… what I'm trying to say is…" I looked into tearful blue eyes with my own misty burgundy ones. And gave a lingering, loving kiss on her left ring finger, as I whispered, "Stay here with me." I leaned up to kiss her forehead, "Now." I leaned down to kiss her cheek, "Forever…" I pried her other hand gently away from her lips. I tilted my head and hovered for a moment on her soft lips, which were slightly quivering, as I breathed out, "And always."

Arms instantly wound around my neck as I felt those soft, soft lips crush on mine, moving feverishly, almost in a desperate attempt to taste each other.

And as more of our emotions melted into one, our kiss deepened, opening our hearts wider and wider, making us dizzy and losing all logic and rationality to this one moment.

We finally, finally realized that our past, present and future was each other. _Even if we haven't dated yet._

And that we found each other despite being from two different worlds full of strangers and that we were brought together by something more powerful than the moon.

For the first time, I believed in this most powerful form of magic.

After all, it's magic when two people, from two different times and two different worlds, fall in love.

* * *

**A/N: Whachutink? **

**It's my first time writing in this kind of style and genre so I'm kinda nervous and worried for your reactions. It's a bit different from Last Chance so I hope you enjoyed it as much as I had fun writing it while feeling giddy during the NanoFate fluff scenes. **

**Anyway, let me know really if you like it! 'Cause depending on the readers' opinions about this, I just might really make this longer in the near, near future.**

******For now, part two will come up next… eventually!**

**I'm really thinking of making this into a multi-chap fic but it depends on the readers' reactions… if there are any. T^T**

**So! Reviews, comments, questions, threats, PMs and all that jazz will energize me for the next few weeks in school until Christmas break arrives!**

**Oh, and this fic is inspired by NanoFate (of course), a remake of the classic song Got to Believe in Magic by Juris (I like her version cause it has a more dramatic and orchestra-ish feel), and a novel I read when I was in high school about a guy who accidentally got transported back in time and met a girl who didn't know what jeans are in medieval merry ol' England… or was it Scotland.**

**Oh, and be prepared for part two. Hihihihi…**

**Gotta sleep! See you guys soon! XD**

**I hope… :(**


End file.
